Ruedas del destino
by NaraVillbs
Summary: La vida de Kankuro fue perfecta hasta sus 26 años, sin resposabilidades ni preocupaciones. Pero entonces llego a Suna una chica demaciado joven como para ser madre. Y Kankuro se encontro sorprendidamente interesado. Su vida estaba por cambiar. KankuroxOC
1. Chapter 1

¡NaraVillbs vuelve! Ahora con un KankuroxOC que espero les guste. Corto pero con mucho cariño.

Historia dedicada a mi amiga estrella que es un sol *-* ¿Ironico, no? XD

* * *

Despedirse de un ser querido nunca es fácil, pero hacerlo de la persona que más se odia en cambio es muy satisfactorio. Por eso ella no sentía remordimiento al hacerlo.

-¿Crees que te aceptaran tan fácilmente como ciudadana de la aldea? ¿A ti y a tu hijo? Natsuko

Ella evito hacer una mueca al escuchar su nombre y miro al niño a su lado. Suna no la rechazaría por adoptar a su sobrino. Además no podía dejarlo con su patriarca para que lo criara como un tirano en ausencia de sus padres muertos.

Eri le regreso la mirada decidida. Con más valor aun que ella. Siempre tan terco como su madre. Su hermana le había puesto aquel nombre en adoración y ella junto con su esposo lo amaron hasta que fueron asesinados.

Por él era por quien se marchaba del clan en busca de un nuevo inicio para el pequeño, quien a sus siete años había perdido su niñez.

Natsuko tenía veinticuatro años y era toda la familia del pequeño, no podía contar a los demás miembros del clan como tal. Ver el listón sujeto a su cuello la hizo sonreír y miro de nuevo al anciano frente a ella.

-Adiós.- Tomo la mano del niño y el morral en la otra. Tenia que buscar un mejor futuro.

*+*+*+*+*

Kankuro nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy paciente así estaba gritándole, nuevamente, a uno de los ninjas encargados de cuidar las reservas de agua por quedarse dormido. El chico debía estar en sus quince años y se entretenía más en soñar o ver las chicas pasar que en su trabajo.

Cuando el dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte se dijo que era hora de irse a su casa, pero antes pasaría a reportar ese incidente a Gaara.

La semana estaba terminando pero el frío de la noche y el invierno cercano no le incitaban a ir a tomarse un trago con sus amigos. Se sentía sólo. Temari había hecho su vida en Konoha junto al cerebrito y Gaara nunca salía de su oficina.

El sol ya se ocultaba y la gente se apresuraba a resguardarse del frío como él lo haría pronto.

*+*+*+*+*

-¿Motivo de su visita?

-Yo…vengo a solicitar permiso para permanecer en la Arena por tiempo indefinido. Busco trabajo.- Natsuko se paso la mano por el cabello y sujeto más firmemente la mano de su sobrino. El hombre la miro por varios segundos de arriba hacia abajo y finalmente su compañero le murmuro algo al oído.

-¿Ha mandado la solicitud con anterioridad con un mensajero?

-Hace dos meses.- El otro hombre rebusco en una lista que tenia en la mano y finalmente sonrío.

-La Aldea Oculta de la Arena en el Viento le da la bienvenida señorita Kazahaya. Un guía la acompañara hasta el cuarto que le ha sido asignado y posteriormente con nuestro Kazekage. Si desea algo más estaremos a su servicio.

Natsuko sonrío y asintió lentamente.

-En realidad…quisiera conocer un poco la aldea antes de ir a descansar, no necesito ningún guía.

Ambos hombres la miraron asombrados pero finalmente le dieron el paso.

-Tia Suki.- El niño tironeo de la manga larga de su vestido y ella lo miro atentamente. Reteniendo el aire por unos segundos. Su belleza era inhumana. Eri tenia un hermoso cabello rojo, igual a su madre y ella. Pero sus ojos eran los mismos de su padre, un verde esmeralda. Cuando sonreía era angelical, aunque no lo hacia desde que su madre murió.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A comenzar de nuevo amor, a comenzar.

-¿No tendrá mi mami problemas para encontrarnos?

-Eri…ya hemos hablado de esto.- Pronuncio dulcemente y el niño negó con la cabeza. Tan duro y frío como siempre, no admitiría que sus padres estaban muertos. El pequeño le soltó la mano y corrió furioso.

*+*+*+*+*

Lamentablemente Kankuro recordó que no tenia comida en su departamento y tuvo que salir de su ruta para pasar al mercado a comprar algo. Ojala tuviera alguna sirvienta que le hiciera las compras, porque definitivamente no quería una esposa.

Los matrimonios no funcionaban bien en su familia si eran varones, al parecer. A su hermano no le conocía ningún romance.

De cualquier forma no creía en el matrimonio y rezaba por no tener que casarse nunca. El único motivo porque se obligaba a un chico a casarse era para dar hijo. Y los niños era algo que él no soportaba.

Y con veintiséis años nadie podía obligarlo a hacerlo. Sus padres ni siquiera estaban vivos.

Algo lo golpeo fuertemente en la pierna y maldiciendo miro hacia abajo, un niño estaba tirado en el suelo y se tocaba la cabeza con un gesto doloroso en la cara.

-Mira por donde vas, mocoso.- Gruño enojado porque casi le tiraras las cosas de las bolsas y el niño levanto la mirada con gesto desafiante.

-¿A quien le dices mocoso? Tarado.

Kankuro abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomo la camisa del niño para tirar de él. Era un niño delgado y vestía completamente de blanco desde sus zapatillas hasta el listón en su cuello.

-Mocoso inútil...

-¡Suéltelo!

Kankuro miro hacia un lado. Una chica de más o menos su edad corría hacia los dos. Ella al contrario del pequeño tenía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas de mangas largas. En su cuello no había ningún listón, pero si un collar con un dije de corazón en color rojo con franjas negras. Y su cabello ondulaba suelto hasta los hombros en un intenso color rojo, aunque las puntas estaban teñidas de negro. Aunque lo mejor eran sus ojos azules.

-Tu maldito hermano se tropezó conmigo.- Soltó al niño y este callo al suelo, pero siguió mirándolo fijamente. Debía admitir que tenía agallas el pequeño. Decirle tarado a Kankuro…

-Mi hijo no es ningún maldito. Y si ha pasado eso ha sido solamente un accidente. Tratar así a un niño, usted es un….- Kankuro la vio entrecerrar los ojos y tomar aire como si quisiera un poco de paciencia.- Eri, ven aquí.

-Si.- El niño se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a su lado. Sorprendido porque su tía levantara la voz. No, su tía era una persona dulce, con un alma más pura que la de él mismo incluso.

Natsuko miro a Kankuro una vez más antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Él siguió mirando como el niño de vez en cuando giraba un poco la cabeza y lo miraba. El mocoso tenia mucho valor.

*+*+*+*+*

-No quiero que vuelvas a irte así. –Reprocho dulcemente al caminar y se detuvo abruptamente ocasionando que el niño se golpeara contra su pierna.- Aquí es. ¿Quieres ir ahora o vemos un poco la aldea primero?

-Debemos ir con el kazekage primero para demostrar respeto e interés. Además dijiste que te necesitabas pedirle trabajo.

-Sabes Eri, algunas veces deberías comportarte como un niño. Estas en plena infancia, déjame los problemas a mi.- El niño se encogió de hombros, claramente ignorando la sugerencia.

Entraron al domo y después de una presentación con una señorita la chica fue a avisar al kazekage.

-Tengo calor.- Comento el niño separando el cuello de la camisa y soplando en su pecho. Dejo salir un suspiro y agito su cabello hasta despeinarlo aun más.- No entiendo como puedes vestir de negro aquí, tía Suki.

-Eri, aun estoy de luto.

-Tonterías, mi mami esta viva, ya lo veras, es cuestión de tiempo para que venga por mi.

-Ese listón que llevas en el cuello simboliza la esperanza. Porque tu mismo sabes que existe la posibilidad de que haya muerto, pero quieres una minima luz para seguir aguardando por ella.

-No tía.- Negó con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando de una cosa obvia.- No es esperanza porque este viva, yo se que esta viva, es esperanza porque me encuentre pronto.

-Eri…

-El Kazekage la espera. Por aquí por favor.- Natsuko miró a la joven y tomó de nuevo la mano del niño. Se dirigieron en silencio por los pasillos y se detuvieron en una puerta. La chica toco la puerta suavemente y la profunda y tranquila voz de un hombre les indico que pasaran.

-Tú quédate aquí, Eri. Y no te muevas.

-Si gusta yo puedo cuidarlo.- Ofreció la joven.

-No necesito niñeras.- Protesto el niño y Natsuko le sonrío a la joven con una muda disculpa quien le correspondió de buena manera.

Abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de si. El Kazekage era un joven apuesto y debía tener su misma edad. Demasiado joven para un puesto tan importante, pero ya lo había investigado con anterioridad y sabía todo lo referente a su vida pública, incluyendo su desastroso pasado. Pero ella seguía teniendo fe en las personas y sabía que él era el indicado para ello.

-Señorita Kazahaya. Tome asiento.-Él le hizo un gesto con la mano y señalo la silla frente a su escritorio. Sintió las piernas temblarle al caminar hasta ahí y se dejo caer lentamente.- Como sabrá la aldea de la Arena cuenta con muy poca población y por los abastecimientos de agua no aceptamos forasteros.

-Lo se, gracias por hacer una excepción conmigo. No causaré problemas.

-Como requisito se le ha cuestionado sobre el motivo de su elección de vivir aquí y únicamente ha dicho que quería vivir lejos de su casa como una persona independiente. Debe esperar que al no ser motivos suficientes la hemos investigado a usted y su familia. Procedente de un clan respetable pero pequeño. Tuvo una hermana gemela que murió hace seis meses y adopto a su hijo. Admito que de no ser por el niño usted no habría sido aceptada probablemente, pero la aldea de la Arena no rechazaría aun infante. Es necesario para que permanezca aquí que el niño sea inscrito en la escuela. La Arena será responsable de sus estudios ya que usted no cuenta con un empleo por el momento. ¿Tiene alguna duda?

-Usted…usted dijo que podría conseguirme algún trabajo como ayudante. En realidad mi talento es pintar pero aceptare cualquier cosa.

-Lo se, verá, yo comparto la casa con mi hermano y nunca estoy ahí, así que le ofrezco el empleo como ama de casa, deberá encargarse totalmente de ella. Y puede quedarse con el cuarto que le fue asignado o mudarse a la casa. En dado caso su habitación y la de su hijo están listas.

-Entonces me mudaré mañana mismo, si usted esta de acuerdo. Y quería pedirle un último favor, agradezco su amabilidad pero necesito algo más. ¿Podría guardar el secreto de que mi hijo es en realidad mi sobrino? Somos idénticos a excepción de los ojos, pero no quiero que la gente lo señale al caminar.

-Los aldeanos de Suna no hacemos tal cosa, pero si lo desea no se lo diré a nadie, el informe no puede verlo nadie más que yo, de cualquier forma.

-Gracias.- Natsuko sonrío agradecida y se levanto para hacer una reverencia.- Con su permiso.

*+*+*+*+*

Kankuro estaba esperando cuando vio salir a la chica pelirroja. El mocoso iba tomado de su mano. No les presto atención y siguió caminando hasta entrar al despacho de su hermano.

-¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

-Es de mala educación entrar si tocar a la puerta.-Respondió mientras seguía leyendo los informes que tenia en el escritorio.- Se mudará a Suna y trabajara como nuestra empleada domestica.

-Oh, ¿y el niño?

-¿Qué hay con su hijo?

-No lo se. Ella tiene los ojos azules, él verdes, pero ambos son pelirrojos. Si no te conociera diría que ese niño es hijo tuyo.- Bromeó y Gaara por fin lo miro.

-La madre tiene mi misma edad, deberíamos haberlo concebido a los 17 años, y tú sabes que yo no soy así.

-Lo se…tú probablemente aun seas virgen.- Murmuro lo suficiente alto y Gaara entrecerró los ojos.- Era broma. Pobre chica, madre a los 17 y ahora carga aun niño de que… ¿seis años?

-Siete.

-Demasiado joven aun. No se porque la gente tiene hijos.

-No hables así o terminadas con más de uno, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Yo con hijos? No, eso no es para mí. Odio a los niños desde pequeño, ni siquiera me llevaba bien con los demás.

-Lo se, por eso nos causaste un problema en Konoha cuando fuimos a los exámenes.

-Como sea… ¿vienes a casa a cenar?

-No lo creo, debo terminar de revisar unas cosas.

-Por cierto, un guardia se quedo dormido en la reserva de agua, debes hacer algo con el chico.

-Lo veré mañana.

-Entonces hasta luego.- Kankuro salio de la oficina y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, de verdad hacia frío.

* * *

El final del primer capitulo que me he tardado en hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradesco de corazón sus review, alertas y favoritos, saber que hay personas a las que les gusta el fic me hace muy feliz. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero que este capitulo les guste más que el anterior.

Besos.

* * *

Kankuro había sonreído al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven morena, aquella expresión era más de lo que pudiera desear. La mañana en que ella había llegado acompañada de un ninja que la guío hasta la casa de él y su hermano, había sido perfecta. El ninja la había dejado ahí y se había ido tan pronto como toco la puerta según lo que vio de su habitación en el segundo piso. Ella estaba de pie, con un morral en la mano y en la otra sostenía a al malcriado niño.

Aquel bastardo que se había atrevido a desafiarlo ¡a él! Nadie nunca le había levantado la voz, salvo su hermano menor, y eso en su juventud; ni siquiera Temari era alguien con quien discutiera. Tendría que hacer algo con el mocoso.

-Buenos días, te estaba esperando.

-Lo siento…creo que me he equivocado.-Hizo el ademán de darse media vuelta pero Kankuro la sujeto rápidamente del brazo.

La retiro un segundo después asustado de que tuviera algo en la mano que le había provocado aquellas cosquillas en la piel. Pero al ver su palma se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada. Quizá la chica usaba algo en la piel y aquello le provocaba alguna alergia porque la sensación desapareció segundos después

-No te equivocaste, mi hermano dijo que vendrías.

-Usted es hermano del Kazekage.- Murmuro sin voz. Casi lo había insultado la tarde del día anterior y ahora era su empleada. ¿A que estaba jugando la vida con ella? Miró al niño de reojo y se mordió el labio. Tenia que ser un mal chiste

-Si, lo soy. Me llamo Kankuro.- Sonrío de lado y se apoyo en la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

-Yo…soy Natsuko, y él es mi hijo Eri.- Hizo una reverencia y jaló al niño para que hiciera una también. Pero el pequeño sacó su mano y cruzo los brazos. Negándose a mostrar respetos hacia aquel hombre. La chica se enderezó un poco sonrojada.

Kankuro alzó una ceja ¿Por qué ponerle "Premio Bendito" a un niño que…que…

Mierda, si bueno, el niño en si era hermoso, de verdad sus rasgos iban más allá de la belleza humana. Cualquier mujer lo envidiaría. Aunque había una cosa en el niño que hacia que le recordara a su hermano, probablemente solo fuera el color de cabello y ojos, o su piel igualmente pálida. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Gaara a ver un niño que parecía reflejarlo?

Sonrío entonces. Desconcertando a la chica que se ponía cada vez más sonrojada y nerviosa. Lo cual solo aumentaba la diversión de Kankuro.

-Pasa. La casa esta hecha un desastre, pero puedes comenzar preparando la cena. Porque supongo que sabes cocinar.

-Si, se hacerlo ¿Qué desea que le prepare?

-Lo que sea estará bien. La cocina esta al fondo, te será fácil encontrarla. Tu habitación es arriba la ultima puerta a la derecha, a un lado la del niño y frente a ella uno de los baños. Puedes ir a dejar tu… ¿No traes equipaje?- ¿Qué chica, o madre, viaja llevando un morral y nada más? A menos que huyera de algo o alguien. ¿El padre del niño? Probablemente.

-Eri puede subir ir, yo preparare la cena.

-Que sea solo para tres, mi hermano nunca llega a cenar, ya buscará algo él cuando llegue.

-Como guste.

Tenia que admitir que era algo incomodo que una chica dos años menor que él lo llamara tan formalmente, pero también había cierta satisfacción en ello.

El niño que hasta entonces había estado callado la jalo del vestido para hacerla que se inclinara hacia él.

-No me agrada este tipo.- Dijo, no murmuro. Él no le tenia miedo al idiota frente a él, ni siquiera si era el hermano del Kazekage.- Su tía abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada a la vez. Y Kankuro admiro su valor por dos segundos, justo antes de que se enfadara.

-Yo lo llevare a la habitación. Tú ve a la cocina.- La chica asintió y beso la frente de su hijo.

-Pórtate bien y no seas descortés.- Le paso el morral y el niño se lo hecho al hombro haciendo tintinear la bolsa con su contenido.

Kankuro se quedo a solas con el niño en la sala y se miraron fijamente.

-Ven aquí mocoso, te mostrare tu cuarto.

-No me llames mocoso, gorila.- Gruño pero igual lo siguió escaleras arriba.

-Ni tú a mí de esa forma. Deberías respetar a tus mayores.

-Y tú deberías hacerlo mismo con tus iguales.

-¿Tú igual a mi? No me compares con ningún maldito crío. Odio a los niños.

-Wow, casi ni se nota.- Grito son fingido entusiasmo para terminar girando la cara con molestia. Lo que lo hizo tropezar con los escalones y caer. Pero Kankuro lo atrapó antes de golpearse contra el suelo en un rápido gesto inconciente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Lo ayudo a levantarse y le quito el morral. Era pesado, y aun así el niño lo cargaba como si no le afectara ¿O estaba fingiendo ser fuerte?

El niño no le dio las gracias y él no las esperaba. Eso significaría para Eri el aceptar que había necesitado la ayuda de alguien, por más minima que fuera, y a Kankuro que había ayudado al mocoso porque no quería que se dañara. Algo que ninguno iba a admitir.

Abrió la puerta del niño y lo dejo pasar primero, o mejor dicho él se metió corriendo. Arrojó el morral sobre la cama y este se abrió dejando rodar barias joyas hasta caer al suelo, cayeron también algunos fajos de dinero y varios papeles.

¿Si la chica tenia tanto dinero porque trabajaba como sirvienta? No lo imaginaba de otra forma, la joven tenía una cara demasiado dulce para ser una ladrona. ¿Entonces…si estaban huyendo?

El niño se apresuró a guardar las cosas y Kankuro le ayudo sin decir nada. Hasta que levanto una foto. Era una chica pelirroja…era Natsuko, mucho más joven. Pero no tenía las puntas pintadas de negro, su característica de ese entonces era el listón blanco en su cuello, como el de Eri, aunque usaba ropa como la de un ninja. Sostenía a un niño de unos dos años en los brazos y sonreía alegre, incluso sus ojos azules parecían brillar. Estaba recargada en el hombro de un chico muy alto y de piel aperlada. Con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes. Muy apuesto tenia que admitir. Aun cuando el chico también parecía ninja.

Sus ojos verdes.

¿No eran los mismos del niño? ¿Su tío?

-¿Qué haces? ¡Deja eso!- Grito asustado el niño y se alzo para quitarle la foto de las manos. Pero Kankuro la alzó manteniéndola lejos de él sin saber porque.- Devuélvemela, por favor, dame a mis papis.

Los ojos de Eri se humedecieron y Kankuro no supo que hacer, el niño había rogado por aquel maltratado papel y ahora comenzaba a llorar ¿Dónde quedaba el fuerte y arrogante niño que conoció?

-Lo siento.- Murmuro devolviéndosela. Eri la tomo de inmediato y apretó contra su pecho antes de meterla- ¿Tus padres?

-Mamá dijo que la tomaron antes de que ella partiera de misión desde que nací. Para que yo pudiera verla y recordarla mientras ella no estuviera. Papá me la dejó conservar por siempre.- Se metió la foto con cuidado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Fue cuando mamá dejó de trabajar como ninja.

-Que una ninja deje su trabajo para convertirse en sirvienta es extraño.

-Mi mamá no es ninguna sirvienta.- Dijo, ¿Por qué le decía así a su madre sino la conocía?

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu papá?- Pregunto para evadir aquel tema.

-Kei Shunsuke- Respondió orgulloso.- No existe hombre tan fuerte ni valiente como lo fue mi padre, ni más alegre y gracioso. Mamá lo amaba muchísimo por eso.

Se notaba, pensó Kankuro, aun después de tres años Natsuko seguía guardándole luto.

-Si bueno.- Se aclaro la garganta incomodo y se puso de pie.- El que platicáramos no significa nada, yo aun sigo odiando a los niños ¿Entendido?

-Tan claro como que tu aun eres un simio feo y arrugado.

*+*+*+*+*

Kankuro le dio las gracias a regañadientes a la chica, quien sabia cocinar muy bien. Desde que la anterior sirvienta se fue no había comido mucho en casa, y era él quien tenía que preparar las cosas. Luego de eso se había ido a trabajar en el despacho de su hermano, maldiciendo que este le dejara tanto papeleo pendiente, pero aceptando que era su responsabilidad leer los informes de los chicos que harían el examen para junnin dentro de pocos días.

Al terminar de recargo contra el respaldo de la silla y cerro los ojos para visualizar la imagen de Natsuko. La chica se sonrojaba con facilidad sorprendente cada vez que le había hablado. Tímida. ¡Ja! Que divertido. La fierecilla del día anterior ya no estaba. Bueno, esa tarde habían sido desconocidos, lógico que la chica pudiera enfadarse, pero ahora que ya se conocían, a ella parecían dificultársele hablar con él.

Era muy bella, sus ojos eran lo mejor. Tan azules y brillantes. Además no era bajita como el resto de las chicas, y tenia un cuerpo hermoso.

Al menos ahora sabía que la chica se había casado, que no estaba huyendo de su marido, ya que si lo había amado. Y también le era un poco más fácil comprender que tuviera un hijo. El niño era muy parecido a ella, el cabello, la piel, todo. Pero no los ojos, él no tenia aquellos preciosos ojos azules, sino unos verde esmeralda como los del padre. Que ahora, comparándolo con ambos padres, el niño no tenia la belleza de su madre, sino la del padre. Sus mismas facciones, tan delicadas y perfectas como las de ese hombre, o chico, debido a su juventud.

No lo sabia, y francamente no le… ¡Demonios! Si, le interesaba. Todo lo referente a ella y a su hijo le interesaba. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto así? La vida de los demás nunca le había importado y ahora todo cuanto tuviera que ver con ellos era algo que él quería saber, necesitaba saber.

Esa chica lo sacaba de si. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerlo de aquella forma? No tenía el derecho de invadir sus pensamientos. ¡Maldición!

Se levanto y revolvió el cabello totalmente furioso con él mismo por pensar en ella. Salió de la oficina y bajo a zancadas las escaleras, haciendo retumbar el piso de arena firme y apretando los labios. Necesitaba un trago.

Su hermano estaba quitándose la tunica, recién llegando.

-Buenas noches, Kankuro.

-Hola, Gaara.- Su ida hacia la cocina estaba cancelada hasta que su hermano se fuera. Se esforzó en sonar tranquilo.- ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Hablaste con el chico que se durmió?

-Recibirá medio salario durante dos semanas y tendrá que dar clase en la academia por un mes. Si es lo que querías saber.

-Esperaba algo más duro, pero da igual. ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?

-En tres días. ¿Paso algo nuevo hoy?

-No mucho, pero llegó la chica que mandaste, le dije que no tenia que prepararte nada, pero aun así quiso dejarte un plato en el refrigerador. Sino lo comes tú lo haré yo, sabia bien.

-No Tego hambre, tome un té antes de venir aquí.

-Si sigues malpasándote te enfermaras.- Él lo ignoro y se sentó en una silla para descansar un momento.- Gaara ¿has visto ya al niño?

-Su fotografía aun esta pendiente en el informe de solicitud. ¿Hay algo de especial con él?

-Me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeño. En un principio pensé que se parecía a su madre, pero cuando esta tarde me mostró una foto de su papá, no lo se, son idénticos. Creí que estaban escapando del padre, pero ese niño lo quiere mucho así que no pudo hacerles daño. ¿Sabes de que huyen?

-Kankuro, ese no es asunto nuestro.

-Lo es, imagina si su aldea natal lo toma como una ofensa por esconderlos.

-No lo harán.

-Tú sabes más de lo que me dices, hermanito.

-Y tú te interesas demasiado por esa chica, no uses al niño como excusa.

-¡A mi no me interesa ella! ¿Por qué debería? Es una chica como cualquier otra, bien, si, su historia me llama la atención, pero a cualquiera lo haría.

-Si es lo que piensas.- Se puso de pie y camino a su habitación.

Kankuro se acostó en el sillón sin ánimos ya de ir por algo de beber. Odiaba que le escondieran las cosas y tendría que investigar por su cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por la paciencia! O al menos quiero imaginar que lo han sido y no desean matarme

* * *

Kankuro se dio la vuelta y hundió la cara entre las almohadas, no tenia sueño pero tendría que levantarse en un par de horas y si no dormía quizá no soportaría esta despierto en la tarde. Hacia un rato que se levanto para ir al baño y se encontró al mocoso en las escaleras con un vaso de agua, que en sus dos pequeñas manos se veía ridículamente grande, y aunque esa imagen a alguna chica se le hiciera tierna, a él le provocaba malestar de estomago.

El engendro era odioso, siempre había odiado a los niños porque le recordaban a Gaara, a cuando su hermano era aquel pequeño que buscaba un amigo pero no lo conseguía, y después de sentir una punzada de remordimiento, pensaba en que le hizo aquella soledad a Gaara y en que lo convirtió.

Sus fantasmas habían regresado en una replica de su hermano, Gaara había tenido seis años cuando se convirtió en el asesino frío matando a su tío y olvidándose del mundo. Eri tenía siete y ya había pasado por eso, si bien era probable que no matara, ya no creía en las personas. ¿Eri fue como Gaara cuando tuvo seis? ¿También era un dulce niño que buscaba a alguien que lo quisiera?

Se giró hacia arriba sin poder respirar casi, estaba sudando y el pecho le dolía demasiado. Se levantó de la cama con un salto y corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Entró sin preguntar y lo encontró mirando por la ventana. Aunque ya pudiera dormir, Gaara aun tenia miedo de hacerlo, así que seguía despierto cada noche, amenos que claro, lograran que se relajara en exceso y lo obligaran a cerrar los ojos.

Caminó hacía él y lo abrazo por un costado casi estrellando sus cuerpo. Posó la cabeza en la coronilla de su hermano y lo apretó contra si.

-¿Qué haces?

-Si vieras a ese niño, Gaara. Tienes que verlo, se parece tanto a su padre pero también a ti, yo...siento mucho haber sido un mal hermano. Estabas solo y no tenías a nadie, y yo no estuve ahí para ti.

Cuando organizaron los equipos, lo obligaron a él y a Temari a permanecer con Gaara aun con la diferencia de edad porque pensaron que ellos podrian controlarlo, porque nadie más queria estar con su hermano pero ellos tenian la obligacion. Y eso los tres lo sabian, no había comprendido como se sentia Gaara por saber que la unica razón de que su familia estuviera s su lado era porque no tenia más opciones. había vivido guardando silencio por años, y aquello ayudo a hacerlo más frio y sadico. Si le hubiera ofresido su amistad desde el inicio, como lo hizó Naruto, nada de eso habria pasado.

-...Kankuro...

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Sabia que necesitabas a alguien, pero nunca quise acercarme a ti, simeplemente preferi dejarle el problema a alguien más, trate de agradarte y cumplir tus ordenes para mantenerme con vida, en lugar de intentar hablar contigo. Tú eras un niño, yo soy el mayor, se supone que debia cuidarte, no temerte, pero fui un cobarde. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Siguió repitiendo contra su cabello tantas veces que Gaara se sintio ligeramente mariado. ¿Así era sentirse querido? Su aldea lo queria, como Kazekague, como persona, pero su familia...lo querian tambien, pero nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte.

-Kankuro, después de la guerra contra Konoha, tú me dijiste que era mejor que me fuera, que había personas a las que no les agradaba, pero te dije que queria cambiar y convertirme en Kazekage para ser necesitado por alguien...¿recuerdas que después me confesaste que te habias sentido orgulloso?- Kankuro asintio contra su cabeza, hundiendo la nariz entre su cabello.- Fuiste un hermano para mi. Yo te necesite, y estuviste ahi para mi, para ayudarme a cambiar cuando lo necesite. Se que de niños eramos diferentes, pero en ese entonces, estuviste a mi lado. Te lo dije esa vez a ti y no a Temari porque te senti más cercano a mi, y no me equivoque, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. Me ayudaste a ganarme el respeto de los demás y confiaste en mi. Desfiaste a la aldea cuando me diste tu apoyo y te tragaste las miradas. Me defendiste y dañaste a terceros cuando me insultarón.

-Me gane un mes de suspención.- Rió con voz ronca. Gaara levanto una mano y le tomo una de las que lo abrazaban para hacerlo separarse y ponerse frente a él.

-¿De verdad ese niño te recuerda a mi, verdad?

-Mucho.- Suspiro resignado.

-Pero no soy yo, Kankuro. Eres un buen hermano, no debes sentirte así.

-Lo siento.

-Lo se, pero eso quedo atras ¿Esta bien?

Kankuro asintio con una sonrisa y el dolor en el pecho desapareciando paulatinamente. Gaara tenia el alma más pura que podia haber, siemplemente el rencor ya no podia existir en él. Perdonaba con mucha facilidad a quienes le llamaron mounstruo en el pasado y seguia en pie. Ojala algun dia conociera el amor en una pareja.

-Joder, ahora paresco yo el hermano menor.- Se paso una mano por el cabello y una sincera sonrisa.

-Ve a dormir "hermanito menor"

Kankuro le dio nada suave pero amistoso golpe en el brazo y salio de ahi agitando la mano como despedida.

*+*+*+*+*

Por la mañana Kankuro se sentia mucho mejor, aun con las pocas horas de sueño, había descanzado como nunca. Movio su cuerpo y este parecia más liviano de lo acostumbrado. Sonrio y salio hacia el baño a tomar una rapida ducha. El olor a tocino se paseaba por toda la casa y su estomago lloraba por comerlo. Se vistio con calma y sacudio su cabello mojado sin detenerce a peinarlo. ¿Para qué? Si un toque casual y revelde siempre le sentaba mejor, incluso lo hacia ver más sexi.

Oh si, él _sabia_ que era _sexi_ ¿Quien podia negarselo? Nadie es su sano juicio, naturalemtne.

Casi se deslizo por la barandilla de las escaleras en su prisa por llegar a desayunar y el jubilo de ser una nueva persona, una que había enfrentado sus fantasma y había sobrevivido, practicamente se había hecho amigo de ellos. En su carrera por las escaleras llego a la cocina algo agitado. En la mesa estaba sentado el mocos...el niño. Y su madre estaba removiendo algunas cosas en las ollas que estaban al fuego...y su trasero...

-Kankuro san.- Reprochó Eri con voz suave dejando el enorme periodico en la mesa. Natsuko se giró a verlo y le sonrio.

-Espero que no le moleste que Eri tomara su periodico.

-No, claro que no, mi hermano no necesita de ese papel para saber lo que pasa en la aldea y yo no lo leo.- Se acerco a ella y se inclino sobre su pequeño cuerpo para susurrar al oido.- ¿Acaba de llamarme "san"?- Dios, la chica era verdaderamente pequeña en comparacion a su cuerpo que la cubria completamente. ¿Ella era de cuerpo delicado o él era verdaderamente musculoso?

-Es temprano, muere de sueño pero se levanta a leer el periodico mientras me hace compañia y bebe té para parecer maduro. No tiene energias ahora como para insultar a nadie.

-Bueno, al menos no es como los demás niño. Mucho ruido y tonterias, gritos y suciedad.- Hizó una mueca como si un escalofrio le recorriera y ella se rio suavemente.

-A usted no le gustan los niños ¿verdad?- Sonrio ante la pusa de él y continuó.- Pero la verdad preferiria que fuera como los otros, más alegre y a su edad, así era antes.

-¿Antes de que?

Natsuko bajó la mirada y Eri tosió.

-Se hace tarde, si no vienes me voy yo.- Ambos miraron al niño que ya estaba levantándose de la silla con un salto.

-Ya casi.- Miró a Kankuro y le sonrío.- El Kazekage me autorizo ausentarme hasta media tarde para que llevara a Eri a inscribirse y para comprar ropa para ambos. En un momento le sirvo el desayuno.

Kankuro asintió y se sentó en la mesa frente al niño que lo contemplaba de brazos cruzados.

-Cara de sapo.

Al parecer, el engendro se estaba recuperando de despertar temprano y volvía a tener fuerzas.

-Mocoso enano.

-Lombriz podrida.

-Escuincle poco original.

Bueno, era un niño, no podía esperar grandes insultos de su parte. El niño se quedo callado un momento antes de sonreír mostrando sus pulcros dientes.

-Anciano pervertido.

-¡Yo no soy viejo!

-¡Pero si pervertido!

-¡Niños!- Gritó Natsuko regañandolos, hubo silencio hasta que comenzó a ponerse roja. Si bien sólo había oído los últimos gritos, acababa de llamar niño a su jefe.- Yo...yo, lo siento...eh...

Kankuro levanto una ceja ¿Podía una persona morir de combustión espontánea por un sonrojo? Pobre chica.

-Ve, yo termino de cocinar, no se hacerlo, pero mover una cuchara si puedo.- Ofreció para darle una salida al tema y dejarla descansar para volver a su tono normal de piel.

-¡Oh, el gorila tiene una habilidad! ¡Gracias Kamisama!

-¡Eri! Compórtate.

-¿Y ahora que dije? Siempre me regañas sin razón.- El niño pestaño un par de veces y su mirada fue tan...OH dios, era imposible no derretirse.

Incluso Kankuro se dio cuenta de ello y pensó en perdonar sus insultos. Era la mirada más dulce y bondadosa que había visto, tan pura e inocente, tan...

-¡Deja de mirarme así! ¿Porque tenias que aprender ese truco? Ya ni siquiera se si es truco o herencia.

Herencia. Kankuro sintió un retorcijo al pensar en el padre del niño pero se mantuvo de pie.

-Tarde, tarde, taaaaarde.- El niño canturreaba y corría hacia la salida de la casa. Natsuko hizo una reverencia como despedida y tomó el morral que descansaba en un rincón olvidado de la cocina para después irse.

Para cuando salieron, Kankuro ya había perdido el apetito; aun así terminó la comida y se sentó a la mesa. Masticando tan lento como le era posible.

Dejó los trastes al fregadero y salio de la casa. Gaara tenía juntas todo el día, y como lo había hecho desde siempre --sobretodo después de que peleo en la junta donde trato de rescatar a su hermano de Akatsuki a los 17 años-- lo acompaño hasta entrada la noche. Cuando la mayoría de los problemas habían sido resueltos y era hora de comer.

Estuvo a punto de salir a comprar algo como lo hacia cada días pero recordó que esta vez la cena le esperaba en casa. Natsuko. No, no quería ir a cenar, había algo más importante.

Entró a la oficina de su hermano y él estaba a oscuras mirando por la ventana. Prendió la luz y caminó hacía él.

-¿Cansado?

-Estaba pensando...Hace poco llegó un mensajero; esta mañana la señorita Kazahaya fue de compras y a tomarle fotos a su hijo, para la inscripción a la escuela y para el informe pendiente de estancia en Suna; así que ya me fue entregada. Aun no la he visto.

-No lo hagas, seria mejor que vieras al niño en persona.- Su hermano no respondió y Kankuro se acomodo en una silla, moviéndose incomodo luego de unos minutos.- ¿No te iras a casa?

Gaara lo miró largamente y asintió, era evidente que no tenia fuerza ya para pensar. Kankuro sonrío por lograr que se fuera tan rápido. Sin el Kazekage en la torre, las vigilancias se relajaban un poco, cosa que siempre odio, pero ahora le servia.

Salió y bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano, repleto de archiveros. Si como dijo el mocoso, su madre había sido una ninja, tendría que estar su información en algún examen para chunnin años atrás.

Pasó dos horas antes de notar que no había ningún informe sobre alguna chica llamada Natsuko entre ellos. Bufó fastidiado, pero entonces se decidió a buscar al padre.

-...Shunsuke...Shunsuke...Aquí esta.

Una vez más se detuvo con él entre las manos. ¿Porque él había sido tan fácil de encontrar pero no Natsuko? Sacudió su cabeza y lo abrió.

Era el mismo chico de la foto de Eri, pero más joven. Se dejó caer al suelo y doblo sus piernas. Abrió el informe y comenzó a leer.

Interesante, el chico había sido convertido en junnin a los 15 años, igual que él. No pertenecía a ningún clan importante, en realidad era uno muy pequeño, pero eso no importaba. Su especialidad era el combate a larga distancia. ¿Proveniente a la aldea oculta de la Nieve?

¿Porque Natsuko dejo un lugar como ese para vivir en el desierto? ¿De que huía? Era un cambio terriblemente drástico.

Lamentablemente, aquellos informes eran muy poco privados; lo poco que siguió averiguando no era de gran ayuda. Cansado se recargo contra un estante y suspiro. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y poco antes de caer dormido por el cansancio decidió algo.

Fue a su propia oficina y escribió una carta, esperando que su amigo Takumi pudiera ayudarle a saber quien había sido Kei Shunsuke.

* * *

Hago la aclaracion de que Eri NO es hijo de Gaara, estuve pensando y crei que tal vez alguna lectora se imaginara que es su hijo perdido y del que no sabe nada, que descubrira al final, pero no es así. Eri como ya dije fue hijo de un ninja llamado Kei Shunsuke, el parecido fisico no tiene que ver con lazos sanguineos hacia Gaara XD lo siento si desilucione a alguien.


	4. Chapter 4

Actualice rápido porque, verán, soy del pais México y por si no lo saben aqui anda una epidemia, y auqnue a mi estado no ha llegado, como prevención cancelarón las clases, y no, no es bueno, porque yo presento todos los dias y reprobar podría significar ime a examenes extraordinarios en muchas materias, lo cual me preocupa al igual que a toda mi escuela, además podriamos perder los examenes de inscripción a la uni por no tener pasadas las materias ¿comprenden? Caí en un panico total, pero luego canalizé todo hacia aqui y pues aqui esta el capitulo, por ello más largo. A quienes me dejaron reviews no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hicierón, pero si me quieren dejar más en este sería mucho más feliz XD (comprendan que no podemos salir de casa en más de una semana y sus review y un par de amigo en el msn son mi unico contacto con el mundo, porque mi hermana ya se apodero del telefono y yo no tengo saldo en mi celular T-T, y claro, no puedo ir a comprar tarjeta) Así si alguien no me dejo review en el capitulo tres puede hacerlo ahora T-T

Bueno, me estoy poniendo paranoica T-T

Sayonara!

* * *

_Mi viejo amigo:_

_........_

_¿De verdad tenias que poner tantos formalismos en la carta? Carai, hasta me asuste ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? _

_Además... ¡Me tienes abandonado, pedazo de cabrón inservible! ¡Tienes huevos de atreverte a pedirme algo!_

_¿Como osas siquiera pedirme ayuda, cuando no me has escrito en dos meses? Mira que debería tomar tu carta, hacerla un rollo y metértela por el culo. Menudo amigo me he sacado ¿Qué hice yo, pobre alma en sufrimiento, para tenerte a ti como amigo? _

_Buff, como sea, te conseguí la información ¿Verdad que soy fabuloso? ¿Qué harías sin mi maravillosa persona? Fue difícil aun cuando dijiste que el chico era de mi misma aldea, que fue ninja y llevaba tres años de muerto; su clan esta casi extinto, los únicos que quedan de él son sus padres. Bueno, esto es lo que averigüe:_

_Kei Shunsuke fue un ninja muy reconocido entre los ancianos de la aldea, aunque como pude notar al investigarlo, hablar de él es casi un tabú por aquí; porque, pese a que me sorprendió que fuera junnin a los 15 años, lo más sorprendente fue su apresurado matrimonio, acontecimiento que causo grandes habladurías de su clan en ese entonces, pero se mantuvo casi en secreto para el resto de la aldea._

_A los 16 años le fue entregado el liderazgo del clan, cargo que porto con orgullo por un año, pues poco después de cumplir los 17, contrajo matrimonio con una linda chica, un año menor que él. La boda fue apresurada y algunos aldeanos murmuraron sobre la deshonra al pensarla embarazada antes del matrimonio, cosa que se desmintió a los pocos meses cuando vieron que eso no era lo que pasaba._

_En realidad, poco más de un año después, fue cuando concibieron un heredero. Lo apresurado de su boda y la corta edad me llevo a preguntarme el motivo de ello, así que usando mis técnicas secretas más confiables ninja (tú sabes, seducir chicas para obtén información) me entere de que el motivo de su matrimonio era precisamente ese, el dar herederos al clan, pero no al de él, sino al de la chica._

_Veras, por aquel entonces, los Shunsuke tenían un clan considerable, y él chico era muy joven aun, así que la presión de los hijos no caía sobre él. Pero la chica en cambio, pertenecía a una diminuta familia, a la que casi no se le consideraba clan por eso. Así que arreglaron un matrimonio para cualquiera de las jóvenes. Si es que no lo he mencionado, lo hago ahora, ella tenia una hermana, gemelas en realidad. La menor de ellas, era amable y conservadora, de un corazón puro; la mayor, era alegre y energética, por así decirlo._

_¿Y a que no adivinas quien se caso? ¡Si, la mayor! Lo se, si el matrimonio es arreglado lo lógico es que el esposo elija a una mujer tranquila y sumisa, que sea una buena ama de casa y críe a los niños. Pero no en este caso. Un motivo más para usar mis técnicas secretas._

_Y la cosa es esta: La mayor, siempre impulsiva, había entrado a la escuela ninja cuando niña, su clan pensó que era una etapa y la dejaron seguir mientras tenia edad para hacerse cargo del clan. Al paso de los años, cuando ella se graduó, intentaron que dejara a los ninjas, pero ella les amenazó con abandonar el clan, y eso significaría una persona menos en tan reducida familia. _

_Adivina a quien conoció en la escuela...cha cha chan ¡Adivinaste! ¡Un punto para el siempre pervertido Kankuro! Como sea, el chico se enamoro de ella, y ella de él, el clan pidió herederos a ella, él era el gran y joven líder de otro clan, eran jóvenes y tenían las hormonas a todo lo que da (Ya sabes, tú pasaste por eso... ups, perdón, olvido que aun pasas por ello) ella tiene un bebé y bla bla bla. La chica dejo el trabajo unas tres veces creo, pero no estoy seguro sobre el tiempo ni las razones._

_Pero eso a ti no te interesa ¿verdad? No, tú quieres saber de él. Pues ahí te va._

_Cinco años luego de su matrimonio, cuando tenia los 22 años, Shunsuke fue mandado a una misión de rango S, así que, lógicamente no se de que se trato. Su esposa murió tiempo tres años después en otra misión, es decir, hace un seis meses, su cuerpo no fue encontrado y la declararon muerta hace cuatro meses ya. Y él niño quedo entonces a cargo de su tía, la gemela de la chica. _

_Lo curioso de esto, es que los dos desaparecieron, pero el clan no los busca. Trate de hablar con su familia, pero esta vez, nadie quiso ayudarme. ¡Ni siquiera usando mis técnicas especiales! En fin, de lo que se pierden esas chicas. Pero ah, hubo una linda sirvienta, morenita y de cuerpo delicado, que si bien era tímida y no logre nada personal con ella, si me ayudo a conseguir algunas pistas y me contó anécdotas, me dio unas fotografías y me ofreció su ayuda si la necesitaba más adelante, creo que ella esta en contra de lo que sea que pase en ese clan._

_Te mando el retrato de Shunsuke y su hijo. También otra de las dos hermanas. Ya se que a ti sólo te interesa en dichoso "Kei Shunsuke" pero no se, quizá te sean útiles en algún momento. _

_Se despide: El mejor y más maravilloso, sexi y mejor que tú hombre sobre la tierra que la Aldea de la Nieve ha tenido el placer de poseer. O sea: yo._

_PD: Te espero para que vengas a ver mi nueva casa y salir a conocer chicas._

Kankuro dejó la carta de su amigo Takumi sobre su escritorio y suspiro. Hacia tres semanas que había mandado el mensaje y al fin tenia semanas que estuvo muriendo por saber.

Pasó saliva por su reseca garganta y tomó el sobre, había dos papeles más en él. Las fotografías.

La primera claramente había sido tomada en un bosque, y un río también. En ella salía Kei, sonriendo ampliamente con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en al agua. Su cabello estaba mojado y caía hasta los hombros, su torso estaba desnudo y el chico tenía un cuerpo promedio, no era tan musculoso como él, parecía más bien un poco delgado a su comparación, pero su pecho y estomago tenia las profundas marcas del ejercicio. Los brazos estaban alzados, sujetando las manos de su hijo, que reía sentado en sus hombros.

Reía, Eri reía. Tan alegre, tan pacifico, tan inocente. Conservando aun su alma infantil, aquella gracia infinita y sus ojos destellaban de alegría.

Sintió un estremecimiento al pensar en el pasado del niño, pero se contuvo de pensar sacó la segunda foto y retuvo el aire.

Había dos chicas, una de ella sonreía con las mejillas encendidas y la otra sacaba la lengua traviesamente. No era difícil darse cuenta. La de la derecha, con alegre sonrisa y las puntas del cabello teñidas de negro, era la preciosa Natsuko. La de la izquierda, con un listón blanco atado al cuello era su hermana.

Hermanas....

"_Y él niño quedo entonces a cargo de su tía, la gemela de la chica."_

¿Natsuko no era la madre de Eri? Al menos no la biológica. Y lo comprendió, la mujer de la foto que le había enseñado Eri semanas atrás no era Natsuko, sino su hermana. Y también eso explicaba porque no había logrado encontrar a la chica entre los archiveros de los exámenes para chuunin, simplemente la joven no había estudiado para ser ninja.

Natsuko nunca le había dicho hijo a Eri, ni este a ella madre. Porque eran tía y sobrino simplemente. Gaara en cambio, si dijo que era su hijo, debió referirse a la adopción, no la propia de una madre, sino como su tutora.

Estaba mareado y pronto sintió la urgencia de correr hacia el baño y vomitar. No sabía la razón para que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado. Tenia demasiado en que pensar.

No lograba comprender porque Natsuko dejo su clan. Y porque este no la estaba buscando, si era tan pequeño como Takumi decía, la falta de dos miembros debía serles difícil.

El heredero natural era ese niño, y en caso de que él faltara, lo seria Natsuko. Pero lo cierto era que, aun cuando había investigado a Kei, había sido ligado con el clan Kazahaya. Tenía que investigar más. Saber ahora sobre la chica, y si era verdad que alguien en su antiguo clan estaba dispuesta a ayudar, debía aprovecharlo.

Se enjuago la boca lamentando no poder cepillarse hasta que llegara a casa y camino hacia su oficina sujetándose el estomago. El cómodo asiento de su silla lo relajo un poco pero se inclino a escribir una vez más. La pluma se sentía extraña entre sus dedos y la contemplo un momento sin saber que escribir, finalmente decidió hacerlo como siempre, al fin que Takumi era uno de sus viejos amigos.

_Mi narcisista amigo, cada vez te vuelves más vanidoso ¿tú mejor que yo? ¡Ja! _

_Perdón por no escribir antes, pero ya sabes que este trabajo me mata. Yo también quiero ir a la Nieve, no he estado por allá en casi medio año. Extraño tus fiestas y las chicas; su piel blanca y suave siempre ha sido una gran satisfacción al paladar. Pero bueno, espero que no estés haciendo el flojo y trabajes duro, siempre has estado muy orgulloso de ser ninja, más que nada porque eso siempre atrae a las chicas._

_Y gracias por la información, pero debo pedirte otro favor: quiero que investigues a las chicas, a las gemelas. Se que no te lo pedí antes, pero es porque no creí necesitarlo, hasta que mencionaste lo del clan. ¿De verdad crees que pase algo ahí? Si hay algún secreto me gustarías saberlo y cuento con tu ayuda para lograrlo._

_Siento que mi carta sea breve ¡pero hey! intentaré ir pronto, quizá mi hermano me conceda un corto plazo para ir, cuando llegue haremos lo que tú quieras ¿que dices? claro, con excepciones, eso de magrearme con chicos no me va._

_Bueno Takumi, te veré luego._

_Atte.: El siempre mejor que tú, Kankuro._

Doblo la carta con cuidado y la coloco en un sobre para cerrarlo con un par de sellos explosivos, como el que le había enviado su amigo, sólo por precaución. Llevo la carta a un mensajero y pidió absoluta discreción alegando que era muy importante y debía ser entregada de inmediato. El chico pareció emocionado al creer que aquello era de vital importancia.

Y Kankuro se sintió ligeramente mal por hacerlo, pero luego su fresca actitud le dijo que no debería. Que si algo le interesaba a él, entonces siempre era importante.

El reloj ya marcaba las nueve menos quince cuando se dirigió a casa. La cena debía estar ya lista, y debía ser grande y elegante, pues aquel día llegaba su hermano.

Gaara se había ido a Konoha, a tratar los exámenes chunnin, pero esta vez Kankuro no pudo acompañarlo y se quedo a cargo de la aldea mientras tanto, trabajo que siempre lo consumía. Podría haber llegado tres días atrás, pero Kankuro le sugirió que se tomara un descanso. A decir verdad...decir que lo obligo era un terminó más correcto.

Y no se avergonzaba de admitir que lo hizo porque quería tiempo a solas con Natsuko. La chica no le hablaba más de lo necesario, pero Kankuro no podía evitar mirarla fijamente. Su interés hacia ella era cada vez mayor. Un interés puramente profesional, queriendo saber su historia, o también físico ¿porque mentir? Vamos, que Kankuro sabia que siempre había sido un desvergonzado, un chico alegre y alocado; y eso nunca supuso un problema, ni el ser impulsivo tampoco. No había porque preocuparse.

Y como sabía, la cena ya estaba lista, el olor era intenso. Corrió la cortina que daba hacia a la cocina y entro muy despacio, sin provocar ruido.

-Hola, Natsuko.

-Buenas noches.- La chica se giró a verlo con una autentica sonrisa, a la cual Kankuro ya se había acostumbrado a ver.

-Huele bien, pero no te molestes en preparar nada grande, seguro que mi hermano llega hasta la noche como siempre.... ¿Donde esta el niño?

-Arriba, desayunando en su cuarto y me parece que practicando.

-¿Te molesta si voy a verlo?

-En lo absoluto.

Kankuro subió con pasos relajados y una mano en el bolsillo, no se molesto en tocar ni abrir. Si algo había aprendido, era que el mocoso siempre se encerraba con llave y no abría la puerta si estaba practicando, llamara quien llamara.

El día que Eri entro a la escuela había sido histórico. No muchos alumnos se mudaban. Por eso causo impresión en sus compañeros, y con una actitud tan fría, los niño que no lo odiaron la sorpresa que le causaron a las niñas, que eran pocos, terminaron admirándolo y creyendo que era genial. Las niñas, claro esta, habían quedado enamoradas de su belleza, cosa de la que Eri llegó quejándose y diciendo que las niñas eran empalagosas y tontas.

No esperaba otra cosa del enano.

Pero Kankuro podía abrir las puertas simples como esa. Una ligera concentración de chakra en la perilla y esta se abrió suavemente.

Eri estaba parado en medio de la habitación. Tenía un pedazo de pescado en la boca y kunais en las manos, los cuales arrojaba hacia un dibujo de persona colgado en la pared. Papel que curiosamente tenía marcas pintadas de morado en la cara.

Abrió la boca para insultarlo pero se detuvo cuando blanco recibió un kunai siendo encajado peligrosamente en su entrepierna. Trago saliva y después entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, maldito mocoso?

Eri termino por arrojar todos los cuchillos de un puñado, siendo calvados en el estomago del muñeco. Mastico el pescado y se lo pasó al darse la vuelta con una mano en el oído.

-Lo siento, no entendí, no hablo el idioma de los idiotas.

-Serás...

-No tocaste la puerta ¿Es que no sabes hacerlo, simio?- Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró retadoramente.

-Mira engendro, vine a hablar contigo. Así que cierra la boca y no respondas si no te pregunto.

-¿Y porque debería obedecerte?

-Porque lo digo yo.

-Puff, menuda basura.- Camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la gran silla giratoria de madera, tomando la charola de madera entre sus manos y colocándola en su regazo para voltear la silla con un empujoncito y quedar de frente.- Tengo que terminar de comer o seré regañado. Normalmente no haría nada por ti, pero tomaré esto como una distracción mientras como.- Kankuro rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Eri le extendió un cuenco de arroz con trozos de pescado encima y los palillos.- Si quieres mi ayuda deberás comer por mi un poco.

-Por eso estas tan delgado.- Se quejó pero tomó el pescado entre los palillos y lo remojo en la salsa que tenia Eri en la bandeja. El niño comenzó a comerse sus fideos y espero pacientemente.

Kankuro no pudo evitar mirar lo diminuto que se veía el niño en una silla tan grande, con una enorme bandeja en sus piernas que colgaban sin lograr tocar el suelo y un cuenco que le cubría el rostro dejando sólo ver sus ojos y flequillo.

-Habla mono, o terminare antes que tú y seguiré practicando sin prestarte atención.

-Mocoso del demonio...-Bufó resignado y se metió el pescado en la boca para masticarlo rápidamente.- Quiero que me cuentes de tú antigua casa, de tu familia.

-¿Porque quieres saber de ellos?- Alzó una ceja curioso, pero no molesto.

-Me interesa, claro. Para eso son los amigos.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos.- Señalo entrecerrando ambos ojos.

-Ya bueno, no, digamos que tengo curiosidad.

-Cotilla.- La piel cercana a los ojos de Eri se estiro y Kankuro imagino que estaba sonriendo. Aunque era difícil saber cuando el niño intercambiaba entre hablar y comer.- Viví en la Nieve en la casa del clan de mi padre. Tenia mucha familia, y eran muy divertidos, me querían mucho, pero poco a poco todos comenzaron a morir en misiones. Sólo me quedan mis abuelitos.

-¿Y tú mamá? ¿Qué hay con tu familia materna?

-Umm también somos muy pocos, pero nunca me lleve bien con ellos, mamá se molesto cuando era joven con uno de los ancianos, pero no se porque, a ella no le gustaba hablar de ello y yo no pregunte, no quería ponerla triste.

-Pero sin embargo seguiste viéndote con tu tía.

-Eso es porque la tía Suki vivía con nosotros.

-¿Tía "Suki"?

-Así le decía mi mamá de cariño cuando eran niñas.- Hizo una pausa para comer y Kankuro se recordó el trato, así que hizo lo mismo.- Mi tía dice que mamá la llevo a vivir con ella cuando se caso. Así ella le ayudaba a cuidarme cuando tenia que ir a misiones, pero yo creo que lo hacia por sacarla de la casa. Era obvio que ninguna quería vivir ahí.

-Oh... ¿Y como que tú mamá dejó de ser ninja?

-¿Quien te dijo eso?- Entonces el niño si bajó el plato y lo miro acusadoramente. Pero Kankuro se apresuró.

-Dijiste que la foto que tienes fue tomada cuando ella volvía a irse de misión después de haberlo dejado.

-Ah, si.- Subió el plato y siguió. Kankuro también comió mientras escuchaba.- Mamá dijo que dejó de serlo cuando se caso para disfrutar de su matrimonio un tiempo, no planeaba hacerlo permanentemente. Pero luego se embarazó, así que no podría, y nací y tuvo que cuidarme, pero dijo que cuando cumplí los dos años regreso a trabajar, dejándome con mi tía quien cuidaba de mi y de la casa. Mi tía es estupenda cocinando, pero siempre ha sido mejor pintando y dibujando; su cuarto siempre esta lleno de sus trabajos. Vivimos tranquilos hasta mis cuatro años, cuando mi papá murió, mi mamá se deprimió tanto que volvió a dejar el trabajo, culpando las misiones por llevarse a mi papi.

-¿Como murió ella?

-¡Mi mami no esta muerta! ¿Porque todos creen eso? Mira, hace medio año que mi mamá decidió que no podía seguir tomando el dinero que mi padre nos dejo, dijo que eso era mío como su heredero, entonces volvió a trabajar. Su primera misión desde la muerte de mi papá.- Bajó el plato, y con él la mirada.- Se fue cuando amaneció, me dio un beso y dijo que volvería en una semana, pero nunca lo hizo...

El plato y la charola cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y cuando Kankuro reacciono estaba de rodillas a su lado, abrazándolo sin saber como su cuerpo podía moverse solo.

Eri había quedado con la mejilla recargada en su hombro y mirando hacia la pared. No hizo ningún sonido ni se alejo, pero Kankuro podía sentir como su ropa se humedecía. El niño estaba llorando en silencio y Kankuro no pudo hacer menos que sujetarlo con más fuerza. Lo cargo sin que él opusiera resistencia y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde quito el plato que haba estado comiendo y lo metió bajo las mantas.

-Ella va a regresar, lo se.- Murmuro con la voz quebrada y Kankuro le acarició el cabello. Dios, se parecía tanto a su hermano.

Las lágrimas del niño se fueron secando mientras Kankuro le seguía acariciando, ahora el rostro. Y pronto tenía a un niño dormido entre los brazos. Dejo de abrazarlo con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se quedo ahí de pie pensando en todo lo que había averiguado ese día. Per fue cuando iba a cerrar la puerta que vio al niño por ultima vez, que se dio cuenta, que el descubrimiento más importante y sorprendente de ese día, era que sentía un profundo cariño hacia al enano.


	5. Chapter 5

Dios, si que hago revelaciones en este caitulo :P espero les guste XD

* * *

Kankuro bajó las escaleras aun no muy seguro sobre que hacer con aquellos sentimientos recién descubiertos. No tenia poco de conocer a Eri y Natsuko, así que no podía sorprenderse del todo, y dado eso, quizá el cariño hacia el niño tenía ya un tiempo, pero su propio orgullo no se lo había dejado ver.

En aquellos días cuando la tensión era demasiada, lo usual era salir a algún bar acompañado de un amigo a tomar algunos tragos y conocer chicas con quienes pasar la noche. Lo admitía, era divertido, pero en aquel entonces. Antes se podía mofarse frente a los demás que las chicas no representaban ningún reto para él, pero ahora tenia 26 años, de sus compañeros de bar era de los pocos que quedaban activos.

Una parte del grupo se había casado; los menores tenían una relación seria ya, y alguno que otro aun eran libres de compromisos, pero había algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, aquellos días ya eran aburridos en ocasiones, especialmente para Kankuro.

Conseguir todo de una manera tan fácil con el tiempo cansa, se necesita algo por lo que luchar, y ese algo no había. No había una joven que se no le mirara de manera provocadora, que no volteara cuando él pasaba, excepto quizá…Natsuko.

La pobre muchacha era dos años menor que él pero tenía más instinto maternal que hormonas.

No era como si le molestara, en realidad, seria lógico que una parte de él no hubiera odiado a Eri sólo por ser un niño, sino porque la única chica que había presentado resistencia ante él se desmoronaba por un mocoso. Celos que reconocía habían sido injustificados e irracionales, pero que ahora podía admitir con el orgullo de haberlos superado.

La puerta de la entrada estaba abriéndose y Gaara entraba por ella salvando a su hermano de su propia mente.

Kankuro fue a recibirle con los brazos abiertos y lo estrujo con fuerza, el otro chico se dejó menear y sacudir sin oponer resistencia ni decir nada, pero sin corresponder tampoco.

-¿Cómo te fue? Debes estar cansado ¿Prefieres dormir o cenar?

-Yo no duermo, Kankuro.- Le recordó y pasó hasta el comedor ya servido. Al parecer la chica había escuchado su llegada y preparado un asiento más.

Kankuro y Gaara se sentaron, aunque el más joven no parecía tener hambre. Su cara nunca reflejaba angustia, dolor, cansancio. Absolutamente nada. Por eso irritaba a su hermano.

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas en mi ausencia? Mañana me pasaré a la oficina y espero dejaras informes sobre cada cosa, quiero revisarlas yo mismo.

-Por favor, Gaara ¿Quieres relajarte un poco?

-Natsuko, tú puedes retirarte ya si lo quieres.- Evadió Gaara. La chica sonrío e hizo una reverencia antes de partir.

Kankuro la miro mientras se iba, tenia que hablar con ella, pero pedirle hacerlo en frente de Gaara seria muy peligroso. Tendría que visitarla a su habitación.

Cenaron en silencio y Gaara se retiro aprisa hacia su habitación, pero Kankuro le retuvo de la tela del pantalón al pasar por su lado.

-Ve a ver al niño.- Declaró cada palabra demandante y Gaara asintió, aunque probablemente lo hacia para librarse de un sermón; ya le eran bastantes los del consejo.

Kankuro esperó un momento a estar seguro de que Gaara había subido al cuarto de Eri y entonces sin hacer ruido corrió hacia el cuarto de Natsuko. Debía tener cuidado pues su hermano estaba justo al otro lado de la pared y con el oído que el chico poseía no era bueno hincar una discusión.

Tocó la puerta suavemente y esta se abrió al instante. Natsuko tenía un cepillo para el cabello en la mano y lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Necesita algo?- Kankuro se mordió el labio y miró hacia el pasillo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Natsuko se hizo a un lado dejo el cepillo en la mesilla.

Kankuro no pudo sino recordar las palabras de Eri cuando entro. El cuarto estaba adornado con todo tipo de cuadros, algunos retratos de personas y otros paisajes, al fondo algunos coloridos sin forma y otros más en negro con destellos dorados. Animales silvestres y casas en bosques, esculturas. Todo, el cuarto era una obra de arte por si mismo.

-Dios, esto es sorprendente. ¿Los has pintado tú sola?- La chica le sonrío con lo que parecía ser orgullo y Kankuro sintió el estomago revolverse y oprimirse.- Tienes mucho talento. Deberías dedicarte a esto.

-Lo hago por gusto, no por profesión.

-Yo…estoy aquí porque quería hablar contigo. ..Sobre esto. – Sacó la carta de su amigo del bolsillo y se la entrego.- Léela.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Aquel niño era sin duda alguna, el ser más hermoso que había visto alguna vez. Había entrado con la firme intención de verlo de cerca para que su hermano no le molestara más y luego irse a su despacho a revisar cualquier cosa que Kankuro hubiera hecho hasta entonces. Pero en lugar de eso se había quedado de pie a su lado sin saber que hacer. Hasta que salió de su estupor y dio un paso hacia atrás intentando salir, pero no vio los cristales en el suelo y al pisarlos estos crujieron despertando al niño.

-Hola.- Saludó el pequeño estirándose sobre la cama y abriendo sus increíbles ojos verdes. Entonces la respiración de Gaara si se corto. El niño río suavemente y se sentó mirándolo.- Eres el Kazekage de Suna. Se todo sobre ti, había esperado tanto para conocerte…Te pareces a mi.- Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y estiro sus manos hacia él.- ¿Puedo tocar tu rostro?

Gaara pasó saliva y respiro de nuevo. Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y permitió que el niño paseara sus mantas sobre su piel por algunos minutos en lo que pareció ser el tacto más suave y dulce.

-Ojala que de grande se atan guapo como tú. Aunque me parezca a mi papi, claro.

Gaara no dijo nada. Sabia como era ese niño, su maestra le había tenido al tanto de sus actividades en la escuela. El niño era completamente frío y arrogante, pero ante él se estaba abriendo con naturalidad.

-Hola.- Susurró al fin y Eri dejo de tocarlo para sonreírle esperanzado.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eri, Eri Shunsuke. Mucho gusto en conocerte. ¿Puedo llamarte de tú verdad? Solo cuando estemos solos si quieres.

-No seria correcto.- El niño dejó de sonreírle y Gaara se apresuró a corregirse.- Pero puedes hacerlo, no tengo problemas con ello.

Eri sonrío de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Tú hermano comienza a parecerme simpático…pero a ti he admirado desde pequeño.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Natsuko se había sentado en la cama y estaba llorando con la carta entre las manos. Kankuro se acerco y se puso a un lado, dudando hasta que le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Siento haberlo hecho, pero tenía que investigar. No sabía nada de quien eras y estas viviendo aquí así que…

-No, esta bien, lo entiendo.- Se paso una mano por el rostro y se limpio las lagrimas para sonreírle.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Todo lo dice la carta.

-Y el clan ¿Por qué huiste?

-No tenía porque quedarme. El único que tenia que estar ahí era Eri. Kei era un chico adorable y nos me trataba bien. Pero su familia nunca quiso ni a mi hermana ni a mí, sólo a Eri. Así que cuando mi hermana fue declarada muerta volví a casa. Dos horribles meses, no pude soportarlo.- Su voz se quebró y Kankuro se acerco un poco más a ella hasta quedar juntos.- Pero entonces me llegó la carta para decir que mi solicitud a la Arena fue aceptada, tome dinero y me vine.

-¿Por qué le temes tanto a tú clan?

-No le temo, no a todos, pero no puedo evitar odiarlos. Toda la aldea cree que es una familia muy respetable y digna. Pero nadie sabe lo que ocurre dentro. Las mentiras y los engaños. No hay justicia si se trata de castigar a un miembro, aun si otro fue lastimado.

-¿Natsuko?

La chica le miró con los ojos llorosos y Kankuro la abrazo contra su pecho, ella escondió la cara entre sus ropas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Si quiere saber más tendrá que averiguarlo usted, yo no me atrevo a contarlo.

Kankuro le acarició el cabello una y otra vez, hacia poco se había enterado de que quería al niño, y ahora estaba abrazando a la tía, preguntándose que había pasado en aquel sitio para que la chica se comportara así y dejara todo atrás.

Una semana más tarde recibió la carta de su amigo, pero esta vez no le saludaba con bromas ni rodeos, clara señal de que su amigo estaba muy molesto o triste.

_Kankuro, volví con la sirvienta y después de un poco conseguí saber lo que pasó, creí que el clan escondería algún secreto importante para la aldea como suele suceder, pero aunque no es algo tan complicado, si es muy grave._

_Cuando las chicas cumplieron los 16 años y les exigieron herederos, la mayor, Natsumi, como se llamaba, no se casaría con Kei, en realidad ella no había sido escogida._

_Los padres de las chicas murieron asesinados por mercenarios cuando ellas eran pequeñas. Quedaron en custodia de su tío, el hermano menor de su padre, quien se convirtió en líder del clan hasta que alguna de ellas diera hijos. Pero el hombre tenia un primo lejano, que seducido por la oferta de tener poder en el clan envío a su hijo a casarse con alguna de ellas._

_Era el hijo del primo de su padre y tío, pero al tío de ellas no le importo la sangre, decía que nadie era más de confianza que el primogénito de su primo y ellas deberían sentirse honradas._

_Ellas claro que se escandalizaron e intentaron negarse, pero no funciono, el tío quería herederos a como diera lugar._

_Pero cuando el joven Yumi llego se dieron cuenta de que aun siendo muy atractivo, no era sino un pervertido sin sentido del honor, sanguinario y sin escrúpulos, diez años mayor que ellas._

_Una noche se metió en su habitación aprovechando que la casa estaba en silencio y Natsumi estaba de misión, lo que dejaba a Natsuko indefensa. Era tan cobarde que no se había atrevido a hacerlo con la mayor ahí._

_Esa noche cuando intento violarla la chica grito, pero él la hizo callar dejándola inconsciente de un golpe._

_Su nana, que había escuchado los gritos, corrió a socorrerla. Llegó a tiempo para detener a Yumi y Natsuko quedó a salvo, pero la nana fue gravemente herida. Tanto escándalo despertó a los demás criados y a los dueños también._

_El tío de las chicas se negó a creer lo ocurrido y culpó a Natsuko de seducir al joven, diciendo que la boda seguía en pie y el chico podía escoger a una de ellas. Cuando la nana trato de ir con el Kage la amenazaron con quitarle a su hija si aquello llegaba a saberse. Entonces ella guardo silencio, fue convertida en sirvienta y su hija de 12 años también, los demás sirvientes también fueron como ellas._

_La sirvienta que me contó esto es realmente la hija de esa nana. Tiene 20 años pero es muy linda y tiene un gran sentido de la moral, por eso me ha contado esto._

_Cuando Natsumi llegó una semana después su hermana menor le contó todo, ella estaba tan molesta que también quiso acudir a pedir ayuda, pero su antigua nana, la sirvienta, le suplicó no hacerlo por el bien de su hija_

_Ellas callaron en agradecimiento a salvar a Natsuko, pero Natsumi fue a ver a su novio y le explicó las cosas. Él al ver el dolor en su prometida intento vengarse por lo que le hicieron a Natsumi, quien se había convertido en una esperanza a tener una hermana._

_Le propuso que se casaran y acudieron a ver a su tío. Kei le dijo que se casaría con Natsumi aun si él no estaba de acuerdo, pero si intentaba detenerlos sus clanes serian enemigos públicamente y la ventaja en numero que poseían los Shunsuke sobre los Kazahaya terminaría ganando._

_Natsumi iba a casarse y dar hijos para mantener la fachada frente a la sociedad, pero los niños que ella diera serian realmente los herederos a su clan y de los Kazahaya apenas sabrían que tenía familia, jamás los verían ni sabrían la verdad._

_Aquel suceso quedaría entre el líder de los Kazahaya y Kei, ni el clan de el chico sabría la verdad, pensarían que se casaba por amor y nada más._

_El líder de los Kazahaya acepto por la amenaza del conflicto y por que perdería el respeto ante la aldea si eso llegaba a saberse._

_Kei y Natsumi se casarón y llevaron Natsuko con ellos. Intentaron llevarse a la nana y su hijo, pero el tío de las chicas sabia que si se los permitía no tendría nada para asegurar su silencio y no se los dejó._

_Después de que Natsumi murió hace seis meses, Natsuko vivió con su sobrino ahí un poco más pero envío una solicitud a la arena, hasta que se entero por medio de la hija de su antigua nana de que Yumi había vuelto a la casa, y ahora intentaba propasarse con ella. Natsuko volvió al clan porque sabía que ahora su presencia le daba miedo a Yumi y no intentaría nada._

_Vivió ahí un par de meses hasta que la respuesta a la solicitud llego, ella no quería irse, pero la chica le dijo que lo hiciera, que ella estaría bien. Natsuko se fue pero le prometió que en cuanto pudiera volvería por ella._

_La chica…se que es cinco años menor que yo, se que yo soy un ninja de elite y ella una sirvienta, hija de una nana convertida en criada, pero cuando me habla así no puedo evitar querer protegerla ¿Me entiendes Kankuro? Si, ella es una sirvienta, pero eso no me importa, las clases sociales ya quedaron atrás. Esta noche hablare con ella. Intentare que deje ese lugar y venga conmigo, yo la protegeré a ella y a su madre. Para cuando recibas esto yo ya se lo habré dicho, se que para ella sólo represento un aliado, quizá un amigo con el tiempo. Pero yo ya no estoy tan seguro sobre que ella sea lo mismo para mí._

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo que las leyes que pudimos usar contra Yumi ya no nos lo permiten, pero aun así no puedo evitar odiarlo, hasta ahora sólo ha intentado tocar a la chica, pero si intenta propasarse con ella te juró que no se lo que soy capaz de hacer._

_Mírame ahora, Kankuro ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde quedo ese chico que se divertía conquistando chicas y jurando que nunca se interesaría en ninguna para algo serio? Tú y yo somos iguales en ese sentido, pero ahora no se que me ocurre cuando se trata de ella. No se si me comprendas._

_Espero que estés bien, sinceramente._

_Takumi._

Kankuro cerró el puño sobre el papel. Sus ojos tenían lagrimas de coraje que intentaban salir. Claro que entendía el dolor y odio de su amigo, lo entendía porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

Espero no se molesten conmigo por lo de Gaara y Eri, supongo que les habria gustado más que Eri prefiriera a Kankuro, pero Eri es la representación de Gaara cuando niño, por eso Gaara se identifica tanto con él y mostrara un interes más adelante.

No se como me quedo la historia de Natsuko, espero haberme explicado porque hubó pedazos en los que no me podia entender yo .

Y creo que es un buen momento para decirles que este fic tiene una especie de secuela, aunque no se si se podria llamar así porque no se trata de Kankuro, sino de Gaara. Ya me entenderan.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada agradezco las lectoras su paciencia, pero somos abran esta por terminar el año escolar y los exámenes son cada vez más frecuentes. A las nuevas lectoras también les doy las gracias. No saben lo mucho que me alegra el día llegar a casa, agotada y al borde de un colapso nervioso, prender la computadora y ver que tengo review o mp.

La aceptación al fic, así como sus personajes y relaciones me maravilla e inspira cada vez más.

Y como de seguro dirán ¿Y a está que diablos le pasa? Pues les dejo con el capitulo ^^ Jojojo

* * *

-Tú lo sabías.- Las palabras salieron un tanto más bruscas de lo que quería. No era que estuviera enfadado con su hermano, simplemente no podía controlar su ira.

Gaara no se molestó en levantar la vista de los documentos que leía, pero se llevó un dedo a los labios y después señalo con el mismo hacia un lugar a su izquierda.

Eri estaba dormido en un pequeño sofá para una persona, acurrucando su pequeño y delgado cuerpo contra un cojín. Sus pies estaban descalzos y las blancas zapatillas en el suelo junto con una pequeña mochila que el chico llevaba a la escuela.

Kankuro espero algunos segundos pero Gaara no le hizo caso, así que se acercó al escritorio. Dejándose caer en la silla frente a él y su hermano si lo vio entonces. Kankuro casi gruñe ¿Qué era eso, una especie de protesta como diciendo "No te mirare siquiera si te atreves a despertarlo"?

Hacia una semana que Gaara y Eri se habían encontrado, y aun en contra de sus expectativas, habían simpatizado hasta un punto inigualable. Al menos Eri; el pequeño no se separaba de Gaara cuando estaba en casa, y había conseguido que le dejara visitarlo después de clases y quedarse con él todo el día hasta que ambos regresaban a casa a dormir.

Gaara por otro lado, simplemente se limitaba a complacer sus caprichos infantiles.

Si, al parecer, Gaara era la persona a la que Eri había confiado su inocencia para volver a ser niño, pero sólo a Gaara.

Y su hermano parecía verse reflejado en la criatura. Por lo que lo trataba como, Kankuro imaginaba, le hubiera gustado ser tratado de niño a él.

Era un mutuo reflejo aun más allá de lo físico.

-Si, lo sabía. Pero el que a ti te interese la chica a un nivel que poco tiene que ver con lo laboral, no significa que debiera decírtelo. Es su vida, Kankuro, no debes meterte.

Ni por un absurdo momento, Kankuro había esperado que Gaara fingiera no saber de que hablaba, pero aun así las palabras le estaban haciendo mella.

-Mi interés por Natsuko no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es sólo que...

-No tienes poder para discutir, ya que sabes no tienes derecho sobre ella, ni afecta en nada tu vida, o al menos no debería hacerlo, aquí lo personal no cuenta, no en el trabajo.

-Pero tú sabías bien que ella me...bien, me gusta. Pudiste decírmelo.

Gaara dejó salir un suspiro, lo supo porque su pecho se movió casi imperceptiblemente. Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta al escritorio con la mirada fija en un punto tras e Kankuro.

-Si te interesa, haz algo por ti mismo.- Siguió caminando y Kankuro se paro también y dirigió a la salida mientras veía como su hermano se arrodillaba frente a Eri, quien comenzaba a despertar y se desperezaba graciosamente, dejando colgar una pierna y hacia el suelo y la cabeza hacia un lado sobre el reposabrazos.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Un nuevo chico tembló y una joven estaba al borde las lágrimas.

Kankuro gruñó una vez más, pero ahora para sí mismo, aunque eso los otros no lo sabían y siguieron mirándolo con terror.

Fastidiado se dio la vuelta y dejó a los novatos atrás, apenas eran unos niños, si, pero vamos, que la Arena no les enseñaba a mostrarse tan débiles.

Tres días desde que vio a su hermano y su ánimo no mejoraba en lo absoluto, excepto por las noches, cuando llegaba a casa y aunque tratara de escabullirse a su habitación para no ver a Natsuko, esta se paraba frente a él y le recibía con una sonrisa y preguntaba como le había ido.

Aun cuando trataba de poner distancia simplemente le estaba siendo imposible. No importaba si doblaba turno o si se quedaba a hacer trabajo de oficina, ella estaba ahí, ella _vivía ahí. _

Molesto y enfurruñado camino por media hora a paso lento hasta que llegó uno de los invernaderos. Mintiendo con que buscaba algo en nombre del Kazekage lo dejaron entrar y se sentó junto a una maceta con flor de amaranto y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Un gesto que siempre le había dicho Temari hacia cuando estaba nervioso y que lo delataba frente a ella o Gaara.

Con más miedo que ánimos sacó un papel de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y lo alisó contra su muslo.

Una nueva carta de su amigo, pero ya no podía con más noticias malas. Era ya demasiado.

_Mi adorado y preciado amigo:_

_¡Si, cabrón! Ahora eres mi joya de la suerte. Sin ti nunca la hubiera conocido. Sin ti y tus tontos, tontos trabajos hacia mi. _

_Hable con ella ¡Se mudara! ¿Puedes creerlo? Oh, estoy tan inmensamente feliz. Pero aun debe hablar con su madre, dijo que debe convencerla, pero que sabe podrá lograrlo. Luego me dirigiré a la casa de los Kazahaya y ofreceré una generosa suma para comprar a sus sirvientas. Si se me niegan tendré que recurrir a métodos un poco más drásticos._

_Estoy enamorado, lo sé ahora, puedo sentirlo. Pero aun es muy pronto, no quiero asustarla. Un paso a la vez._

_El siempre magnánimo, Takumi._

_PD: No me respondiste la anterior carta. ¿Quieres que siga investigando a las hermanas?_

Kankuro suspiro aliviado y sonrío por primera vez en diez días. Takumi era su mejor amigo y era bueno saber que algo así le estuviera ocurriendo. El chico era alegre y simpático, además de bien parecido. Aunque si se enfurecía era de temerle. El chico tenía una frialdad y sadismo que bien podría haberlo hecho pasar hacia años por cualquier akatsuki. Y no, no exageraba en lo absoluto. Una sola vez discutieron y fue la pelea más horrorosa de su vida, aunque no paso a nada grave porque su amistad los detuvo.

Más relajado entonces quiso dormitar un poco, pero decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Natsuko.

Aunque para ello tenia que ser sincero, y eso significaba mostrarle las dos ultimas cartas también.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Gaara miró de reojo a Eri quien trataba inútilmente de aprender a caminar sobre las palmas de sus manos. Era noche ya y ambos seguían ahí; lo cual no era sano para el pequeño, pero esté no quería irse.

Su secretaria llegó con una bandeja como cada día y el niño corrió a darle las gracias, la primera vez que la vio la trató mal y dijo que no necesitaba una niñera, pero siendo quien lo alimentaba con caramelos de vez en cuando las cosas cambiaban. La chica se fue y Eri se sentó en el suelo.

-Ven a comer conmigo.- Pidió y Gaara miró los tres informes que aun le quedaban, altercando entre ellos y los ojos verde esmeralda que lo veían con insistencia. Era fácil saber quien ganaría.

-Tú tía se molestará porque cuando llegues estarás tan lleno que no comerás nada de lo que ella hiciera.

-Con más razón ven a comer.

Y como tarde y noche de la última semana, el niño recogía la charola, y resignado a la terquedad de Gaara, caminaba hasta dejarla en el escritorio, colocaba un cojín del sillón que estaba al fondo y lo ponía sobre la silla frente a su amigo para poder alcanzar la superficie.

Gaara comía lentamente al igual que el niño y lo miraba cada cuando. El mocoso (como Kankuro seguía llamándole, ahora con algo de adoración) de cabeza obstinada, arrogante frialdad y conciencia de semi-adulto, bajaba la guardia ante él y se relajaba por completo. Tal como, malditamente, le pasaba a él.

Tenía veinticuatro años y su pequeña replica estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en una de las personas más cercanas a él.

Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero le gustaba.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Natsuko no lloró esa vez, sólo bajó la carta lentamente y suspiró.

-Ya esperaba que se enterara.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablarme de usted? Me haces sentir viejo.- Y tan lejano a ti, completó para sí mismo.

-Lo siento.- La chica le sonrío y se paró de la cama para ponerse frente a él.- ¿Necesitas algo más?

Y de nuevo estaba la barrera que ella tanto se empeñaba en poner. ¿Cómo había hecho su amigo Takumi para lograr romperla con la otra chica? Quizá la otra no fuera así, quizá si lo dejaba entrar en sus pensamientos.

O quizá la impulsividad de su amigo lo había ayudado.

Y si su amiga estaba en deuda con él porque conoció a la chica, quizá él podía tomar algo también de su amigo.

-Siento mucho lo que te paso. De verdad yo…

-No me pasó nada, la misma carta lo dice, mi nana llegó a tiempo. Pero aun hay algo que me inquieta, dice que Yumi aun acosa a Umiko... ella puede estar en peligro…

Umiko, así que ese era el nombre que tan recelosamente le guardaba Takumi, porque aunque no lo dijera, para Kankuro que lo conocía tan bien, le era claro que su amigo trataba de mantener la identidad de la joven de forma misteriosa, probablemente darle una sorpresa cuando todos los problemas terminaran. Si es que lo hacían.

-Yo debo volver, tengo que hacerlo; pero no puedo dejar a Eri solo, y no es seguro llevarlo conmigo.

Natsuko ya no lo veía, ya no le hablaba a él, pero caminaba de un lado a otro y pensaba en voz alta. Lidiando todo un plan o viendo sus alternativas. Kankuro casi se ríe al verla tan alterada.

-No deberías preocuparte, ya leíste que mi amigo esta enamorado y se la llevara de ahí pronto. Por el carácter que tiene, te juro que nadie podrá lastimarla y salir vivo.

-No me siento segura. Yo huí de ahí, pero la deje a ella, le he prometido regresar por ella, no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

-Aun que intentaras cumplir tu promesa, no podrías hacerlo. Tienes un buen corazón Natsuko, no podrías hacer eso sabiendo que dejarías a un hombre destrozado. ¿O es que acaso dudas de los sentimientos de Takumi?

-No, quizá si sean sinceros, pero eso no significa que ella le ame también.

-No, ya él dijo que ella únicamente lo ve como un aliado. Pero eso puede cambiar. No puedes negarle una oportunidad de ser feliz…a ambos.

-¿Y mientras tanto que debo hacer?- Frunció el ceño y a Kankuro le recordó el día en que la conoció, cuando se molesto tanto con él que de casi lo insulto.- ¿Faltar a mi palabra, dejarla sola en esa casa, o dejarla partir con un extraño al que yo no conozco?

-Puedes escribirle y ver como esta ella, saber que quiere que hagas.

-No puedo.- Se tumbó en la cama con gesto frustrado. Era obvio que se sentía impotente.- Si a mi clan llega una carta mía, no importará que sea dirigida a Umiko, no le será entregada pero si leída por mi tío. Creerá que ella me pidió ayuda y eso solo le ocasionara problemas.

-Entonces ve a verla.

-Tendría que llevar a Eri, y él es muy joven ara involucrarse, todas las noches pido a Kamisama para que nunca se entere de la verdadera manera de ser del clan. Aunque podría llevarlo y dejarlo con el clan Shunsuke, sólo quedan sus abuelos pero lo adoran. No habría problemas, ellos nunca no nos quisieron a mi hermana ni a mi, o más bien le éramos indiferentes. Después de todo no conocieron a Natsumi hasta el día que se casó con Kei, aquellos años trataron de no involucrarse y pensar que su hijo sabia lo que hacia. Si les pido que cuiden a Eri seguro que lo harán.

-O bien podrías dejarlo aquí. Es muy joven como para que cualquier niño se cuide solo, pero aprendí a que no hay que subestimarlo.- La chica volvió a sonreír a modo de "Te lo dije"

-Ojala no madurara tan rápido. Pero aun así no lo dejare, lo llevare conmigo. Prometo volver en unos días, si aun quieren que trabaje.

-Por favor, Natsuko, no vamos a despedirte, no digas ridiculeces. Y tú dijiste que no quieres que se acerque a tu clan. Déjalo aquí.- Tomó aire antes de hablar, aquel ofrecimiento le iba a costar caro.- Mi hermano puede cuidarlo.

Gaara, en definitiva, nunca se llevaría bien con los niños, pero alguien le dijo una vez que siempre hay una excepción, y claramente, Eri era la de Gaara. Su hermano iba a querer matarlo cuando se enterara, pero deseaba tanto ver a Natsuko tranquila que no le importaba lidiar con las consecuencias después. Ya vería como salir vivo de esa.

-El Kazekage, oh no, se que se ha convertido en el ídolo de Eri, lo ha sido desde hace varios años, incluso logro convencerlo de que lo deje acompañar al trabajo, cosa que no apruebo porque no quiero incomodar a tu hermano, pero no puedo dejarlo a su cuidado. Un hombre tan importante y ocupado no puede estar siendo distraído por un niño.

-Vamos, él estará bien. Y ya deberías haber notado que a mi hermano no le incomoda su presencia. En realidad parece agradarle.

-No se…

-Déjame todo a mí.- Interrumpió aprisa, ella ya había dudado y no le daría oportunidad de pensar las cosas.- Cuando mi hermano llegue se lo diré y partiremos mañana. Se que no eres ninja así que no resistirás, iré a ordenar una carreta.

Natsuko se ahorro los segundos que le tomaría decirle que había llegado hasta ahí caminando y prefirió ver otra cosa.

-¿Partiremos? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

Kankuro salio alegre y se guardo la idea de decirle que le gustaba, que la quería incluso, eso lo haría cuando volverían y ella estuviera más relajada. Por ahora quedaba su hermano.

Espero a que llegara casi a las diez de la noche con el niño a un lado y el mocoso le saludara sacándole la lengua como acostumbraba últimamente. Le dio una muy suave palmada en la cabeza como si lo golpeara y el niño gruño mostrando sus dientes como un león justo antes de girarse hacia Gaara y sonreírle para ir a dormir.

Era muy claro que si conseguía que Gaara cuidara al niño. Eri no iba a extrañar en lo absoluto a Natsuko, sino que le agradaría bastante la idea.

Le pedio hablar en el despacho y una vez ahí comenzó a explicarle la situación, hasta llegar al punto deseado.

-Así que ocupa quien cuide al mocoso y yo…te ofrecí a ti para hacerlo. ¡Perdón! No supe que hacer, no pensé en ese momento, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y… ¿Por qué no me has intentado matar aun?

El termino "matar" no era literal, su hermano ya no hacia eso, pero si esperaba al menos los reclamos por su falta de responsabilidad.

-Cuidare de él, Kankuro, y no creas que no me molesta que tomaras decisiones por mi, pero toma esto como un regalo entre hermanos y toma el tiempo para decirle lo que sea que quieras decirle. Y no volveré a hacer algo así por ti, que te quede claro.

Kankuro le sonrío y se abalanzo por sobre el escritorio para abrazar a su hermano que se sentía incomodo, por lo que lo soltó de nuevo, aunque aun sonreía.

-Gracias Gaara. Te traeré algún recuerdo.- Camino a la salida con entusiasmo y luego se giro con una sonrisa muy diferente en la cara.- ¿No haces esto porque el engendro te agrade también, o si?

No esperó una respuesta y salio a prepararlo todo.

* * *

Lamento si hay tantos OC, pero la historia esta hecha en la Arena y de ahí no muchos personajes para tomar en cuenta en una historia.

¿Alguien sabe como se transporta la gente en Naruto? Aparte de a pie no he visto que los viajeros lo hagan de otra forma, pero dudo que los kages vayan a otros países caminando y durmiendo en casas de acampar ¬ ¬


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Crees que mi tía este bien? Espero que el gorila se comporte correctamente o yo mismo me encargare de él si trata de propasarse.- Gaara sintió un leve cosquilleo en las comisuras del los labios y se desconcerto. Aquella sensación de picazón no la sentia desde hace años, cuando de niño reía. Sin embargo no lo hizo, siguió mirando como el niño terminaba de colocar una sustancía pegajosa en su cabello y lo levantaba. Natsuko y Kankuro habian partido hacía escasos minutos y él estaba muy tranquilo mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

-Ya no le has puesto nuevos apodos.

-Creo que gorila me gusta más que otros. Además se parece ¿Has visto lo alto que es? Ni siquiera mi papá era tan alto.- Eri dejo de pasarlos dedos por su cabello y miro hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido, pero aun con ese gesto seguía siendo increiblemente hermoso. Sus delicados rasgoz no sufrian an lo absoluto aun con muecas. Luego, de la nada, se hecho a reir.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-Preguntó intrigado y Eri se miró en el espejo sonriendo, alisando sus impecables ropas blancas y después tocando el liston en su cuello.

-Estaba pensando. Es que, recorde a mi papá, ¿sabes? él era muy apuesto. Mucho, en exageración.- Y Gaara no lo dudaba, no con la cara del niño.- Mamá decía que yo soy identico a él, que de ella lo único que habia heredado era su cabello, y que ella era feliz por eso, porque cada vez que me veia a mi, podía verlo a él, y que porque así la belleza de ella seguia siendo única y especial.- Se ríio de nuevo, ahora a carcajadas.

-Seguramente era muy bella, tu tía lo es.

-Oh si, mamá era muy bonita. Pero me reia porque, cada vez que veo a mi tía, veo la imagen de mi madre, así que de cierta forma esta conmigo, al menos hasta que venga por mi.- Gaara sintio como si le golpearan el estomago. ¿Era saludable que el niño mantuviera esperanzas por ver a su madre con vida, siendo declarada ya muerta?- Pero no, aun asi, no rio por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Que, recordando a mi madre en mi tía, y saber que ella vendrá por mi, lo que me hace falta es un padre. Entonces pense en ti y en mi tía, pero luego me di cuenta de que no, porque, si tú estuvieras con mi tía, entonces cuando mamá viniera tú serias mi tío, no mi padre. Así que definitivamente, no quiero que tú y mi tía esten juntos. Pero, por un momento, lo imagine ¿Y sabes que vi? ¡A una madre, un padre, y un hijo pelirojos! ¡Ja! Que espanto. Suerte que no ni mi mamá ni yo tenemos pecas. Y ahora que lo veo tú tampoco.- Eri se camino hacía Gaara, y esté, sabiendo lo que queria, se coloco de rodillas sobre su tunica de Kazekage, porque él tambien debía ir a trabajar. El niño le tocó el rostro como tantas otras veces y luego suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mientras mi mamá llega, ¿tú no podrias...? es que yo...sólo...umm...veras, no es que no quiera a mi tía, pero...me gustaria que tú...fueras mi...yo...

-¿Eri?

-Seria tan bonito.- Susurro con la mirada baja y dejó sus manitas caer a sus costados.- Pero parece imposible.- Eri suprimio un sollozo, no podía ser que desde que se habia propuesto crecer y habia logrado todo, conseguir aquello que anhelaba tanto no pudiera tenerlo.- Hay que irnos, ¿me llevaras a la escuela, verdad?- La voz estaba quebrada, era inevitable.

-Siempre te has ido solo.-Eri asintió sin mirarlo y Gaara se arrepintió.- Pero puedo llevarte si quieres.

Eri le sonrio, y aunque sus ojos estaban critalinos, era una hermosa sonrisa.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-No estoy segura de haber hecho bien. Eri me necesita, no lo he dejado solo desde que murio su madre y ahora me voy. Deberia volver y traerlo conmigo.

-Natsuko, él esta bien. Y pasar tiempo con Gaara le hara mucho mejor, él necesita una figura paterna ¿no crees?

-Lo se, lo se. Pero ambos padres murieron, ha tenido que crecer y madurar sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿No has pensado en casarte? Ya sabes, para darle un padre y todo eso.

-He sido su madre por un par de meses, y siendo su tía, aun no se ha acostumbrado a mi. No voy a imponerle un desconocido, además yo puedo cuidarle, no necesito a un hombre. Y claro, no podria casarme sino es porque me enamore.

-¿Entonces porque no buscas el amor? Todo tu mundo gira al rededor de ese niño.

-Presisamente porque es un niño, quizá cunado cresca más. Pero tampoco soy tonta, es dificil encontrar un chico de mi edad que se casaria con una chica con un hijo ¡de siete años! es mucho peso el que tendria.

-Los hombres de la Arena no somos ningunos cobardes.- Se cruzó de brazos molesto y miro por la ventana, sólo para distraerse y que ella no lo notara tan profundamente.

-Entonces quizá es el destino quien me trajo aqui, para que sin importar si soy madre adoptiva, yo pueda encontrar el amor.- Miró tambien por la ventana, sin notar como Kankuro sonreia.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Es el Kazekage.- Murmuró una mujer a otra, mirandolo incredula y después todas parecian secretear también.

Gaara continuó caminando, acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirará, pero Eri se apartó un paso de su lado y miró hacia el frente. Acompañado pero no junto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- Le contestó con una timida sonrisa.- Pero habia olvidado guardar un poco las apariencias.- Gaara fruncio el ceño, molesto porque Eri se incomodara con que la gente los mirara. Pero entonces llegarón a la escuela y Eri lo miró de nuevo.- Adios y gracias, Kazegake sama.- Hizó una reverencia y se fue corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la clase.

Entonces Gaara se quedó ahí de pie, comprendiendo que Eri habia vuelto a ser frio y distante no por verguenza a él, sino por comportarse como se espera se comporte la gente frente al Kazekage. Recordó cuando el niño le pidio llamarlo de tú, pero diciendo que publicamente, lo trataría con respeto y lejania. Y no supo exactamente que pensar al respecto, después de todo, jamás habia sido bueno afrontando sentimientos.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-El cielo es gris.- Kankuro asintio en acuerdo, eso significaba que se acercaban, y que envaria al anochecer.- Se siente extraño volver a casa.

-Tú casa ahora esta en Suna, con Eri y Gaara, conmigo.

Natsuko no dijo nada, pero lo miro por un momento con un brillo en los ojos. Y aunque Kankuro preferiria no hacerse iluciones, siempre su manera de ser terminaba ganando y le sonrio.

-No se que voy a hacer exactamente. Necesito alguna excusa para volver, no me creeran que sea una simple visita. Y soy muy mala mintiendo.

-Llegaremos al anochecer, tienes tiempo aun de pensarlo.

-No creo que pueda imaginar nada extraordinario en un par de horas.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda si la necesitas.- Ofreció desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje de la ventana, que ya comenzaba a verse los pocos animales corriendo a refigiarse del frio de la noche, y más allá, una neblina donde estaria la aldea. La chica lo observó con suriosidad y él se pregunto si no se habia exedido en su buena suerte.

-Gracías.- Susurró al fin y Kankuro suspiro.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Gaara dejó caer la pluma como si se le resbalara entre los dedos y los hombres en la mesa giraron a verlo, dejando de parlotear sobre asuntos de la aldea. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que extrañaba ser un ninja y se aburria de su trabajo. No se arrepentia, eso era muy difente, pero queria tener en su vida algo de...¿luz?

Su hermano estaba enamorado, aunque él mismo no lo supiera. No era como si Gaara supiera reconocer un sentimiento. Pero por las platicas que recordaba haber escuchado cuando niño entre las jovenes, eran los mismo sintomas.

Gaara volveria a estar solo, Temari ya habia hecho su vida en Konoha junto a ese ninja flojo pero que amaba, y Kankuro haría la suya. Pronto la idea de que si se casaban decidieran irse a vivir a la aldea de la Nieve lo asalto. Entonces no tendria a nadie querido en la aldea, nadíe con quien hablar o que le reconfortara con su precensia.

Y estaba el hecho de que si eso pasaba, significaria perder al niño tambien.

Que era él para Eri no lo sabía, pero si lo valioso que era el niño para él.

Quizá alguna entidad divina lo había puesto en su vida para que, al ser huerfano de padres como él, pudiera darle la compañia que necesitaba. ¿Si lo dejaba solo, Eria terminaria volviendose en alguien como él lo fue?

No, no Eri, tenia un buen corazón. Y se le partia el alma de saber que aun guardaba la esperanza de algo que nunca llegaría. Desearia que su madre viviera, porque aunque igual terminaria perdiendolo cuando lo viera partir con su mamá, al menos el niño seria feliz.

Habia estado callado por varios segundos y el consejo seguia mirandolo, como si esperara cualquier indicación. Gaara nunca se habia sentido poderoso, pero sabia que la aldea dependia de él. Era un peso muy grande para sus jovenes hombros, pero hacia habia sido desde hace casi diez años.

-Es todo, volveré en una hora.

-Pero señor, aun tenemos...

-Lo siento, pero ya casi es medio dia y debo ir a la escuela. Cuando llegue leere los informes y los veré a cada uno por separado para escuchar sus propuestas. Si me disculpan.- Con un firme movimiento estuvó de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Kankuro se removio en su asiento una vez más, hacia frio y él segui viendo por la ventana ahora empañada no dejaba ver mucho hacia afuera. El pobre conductor debia estar titiritando, pero era un hombre fuerte y acostumbado, así que no se preocupo por él. Natsuko estaba recostada en el asiento frente a él y sus siempre rosadas mejillas estaban ahora rojas. Sacó una manta más y se la coloco ensima, esperando que fuera sufiencte para hacerla entrar en calor. Ella se removio un poco, pero no se desperto del profundo sueño en que se habia sumido hacia dos horas.

Él por otra parte, sacó una botella de sake de su mochila y le dió un trago. El liquido se sientió caliente en su carganta y lo agradeció. Natsuko era una chica muy linda, atractiva e inteligente, pero sobretodo de buen corazón. Nunca creyo que pudiera sentirse atraido haia una persona tan pacifica, pero lo estaba. Debia ser eso de los polor opuestos y esas cursilerias de las que hablaban las chicas.

Hasta ese hacía algunos dias, no se había preguntado que le interesaba a las mujeres, no de una manera profunda y interesada. Por años habia sabiado solamente lo necesario para llevarse bien con sus compañeras y mantener relaciones con alguna que otra. Eso hasta que conocio a Natsuko.

No era como si fuera a cambiar su manera de ser, él no se comportaría difente, porque eso seria un modo de engañarla; y si alguna vez él llegaba a atraerle a ella, no lo querria a él realmente, amaria a un chico que habia sido inventado.

Pero no debia pensar en eso, era egoistya de su parte pensar en cosas tan vanales cuando ella estaba sufriendo. Necesitaba algo que los acercara a los Kazahaya sin poner en evidencia a Umiko. Aunque si la chica habia partido ya con Takumi, poco habia que hacer ahí. Finalmente algo cruzó por su cabeza, algo completamente estúpido, pero que podría funcionar. Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a Natsuko, moviendole el hombro.

-Linda peliroja, despierta, vas a tener que aprender sobre mi si quieres ser mi prometida.- La chica abrió los ojos y pestaño para alejar el sueño, haciendolo reir sonoramente.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Eri miró al frente, una y otra vez, parpadeó y arrugó el ceño, sacudió la cara, y terminantemente decidio que al fin el intenso calor del desierto lo habia vuelto loco. Espejismos y alucinaciones, ya no podia falatrle más. Como si estar sentado cinco horas escuchando a sus compañeras decir que tan mono, guapo e inteligente era fuera suficiente, ahora tambien veia al Kazekage frente a la puerta mirandolo con espera.

-¿Piensas venir? Debemos vovler al Domo para que termine mis juntas y pueda tener la tarde libre, no se cocinar y debemos salir a comer fuera.

Eri le sonrio sinceramente y se acerco a paso vacielante, pero se detuvo cuando una par de hermanitas, debido a su parecido, se acercarón corriendo a Gaara y lo sujetarón por la tunica. Debian tener cuatro o cinco años respectivamente, eran de piel bronceada y cabello castaño, una delgadita y la otra un poco regordeta.

Habian comenzado a sonreirle y hacer monerias, encantadas de ver al Kazekage en persona. Si la mujer que que las miraba a unos metros era su madre, no hizó nada por detenerlas. Eri comenzó a sentirse celoso, hasta que se recordó que no tenia derecho a estarlo. Gaara no era nada suyo ni lo seria. Gaara era lo sufiecinetemenente joven para ser su hermano, y eso lo incomodaba aun más.

Se dió la vuelta para alejarse, pero cuando lo hizó una mano le sujetó la suya con suavidad.

-¿Kazekage?.- Miró disimuladamente al rededor, la gente los miraba con intriga.

-Gaara.- Corrigió él. Y Eri sintió que su sueño, quizá, sólo quizá, no era tan lejano.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Kankuro dejó que Natsuko pensará las cosas, o al menos lo intentó, porque ella le sonrio rápidamente.

-No pensé en hacernos pasar por prometidos, pero tienes razón, si lo hacemos podremos estar en casa junto a Umiko mientras mi tío nos da su consentimiento. Debere fingir que necesito su aprovación, pero creo que puedo lograrlo. ¿Seguro que no te molesta?

-Si me molestara no te lo habria dicho.

-Muchas gracias, Kankuro.

Nunca le habia llamado por su nombre y ahora que lo escuchaba, se sentia realmente bien que ella lo dijera. Él asintió no queriendo decir más y arruinar el momento.

La carreta se detuvó y ambos supierón que habian llegado. Él bajó primero y luego la ayudó a ella. Natsuko se quedó mirando fijamente la casa y Kankuro le sujetó la mano para apretarsela un poco, haciandolé saber que estaba a su lado, apoyandola.

Antes de hablar siquiera una chica se acerco corriendo a ellos, saliendo de la casa al escuchar ruido y haciendoles una reverencia. Su figura era delgadita y sus curvas sueves eran torneadas y finas, muy atractiva a decir verdad. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y le llegaba hasta hasta media espalda en una hermosa cascada de negro brillante. Se vstimenta no era más que un simple vestido blanco de mangas hasta los codos con un delantar azul con encage blanco y unas zapatillas negras, puestas con unas mallas blancas tambien. Una sirvienta, era obvio. Cuando ella se levanto, Kankuro miro que tenia unos hermosos ojos negros con lasgas pestañas y sus labios eran color rosa suave. Muy hermosa.

-¿Umiko? Oh, por un momento temi que te hubieras ido con ese tal Takumi.- La pequeña chica pareció sorprendida porque Natsuko supera, suego se encogió sobre si misma como si el echo le doliera con una profunda pena. Kankuro al reconocer quien era se preguntó porque su amigo no se la había llevado ya.- ¿Qué paso?

Ella no respondio y su timida mirada huyó hacía el suelo, aunque Takumi ya le habia escrito que ella era asñi de timida, Kankuro creyó que habia algo más.

-Su tío vió llegar la carreta por la ventana y me mando a ayudarla con su equipaje, señorita.- Hizó una reverencia más y prosiguío a bajar las cosas.

* * *

No, creanme, hasta ahora noto de este modo a que Gaara y Eri, y no, no lo hago por copiarme de Harry Potter, recien me doy cuenta de ello. De haberlo hecho antes, habría escogido otro color de cabello.

Probablemente si hubiera seguido hasta donde queria esto habría salido al doble, así que mejor le corte para publicar más rápido.


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento la demora, se que dije que lo haria rápido, pero cada que queria ponerme en la compu me remordia el gusanito y recordaba que tenia que estudiar u.u creo que las proximas dos semanas estare super liada, pero me hare espacio, no se preocupen.

* * *

Un hombre de mediana edad pero cuerpo cuidado y musculoso los miraba desde el umbral. Natsuko apretó la mano de Kankuro y atravesaron las puertas del jardín hasta él. El camino de piedras de puerta a puerta estaba despejado gracias a la incansable labor de los sirvientes pero aun así ella sentía que le era difícil el caminar.

Kankuro respiro suavemente resintiendo la diferencia de temperatura entre el desierto y la aldea de la Nieve. El anochecer estaba cayendo pero las nueves no dejaban ver las estrellas. Y él se preguntó si podrían verse aun en cielo despejado desde un lugar tan lúgubre. En ese lugar no debía haber algo amable ni calido. Mucho menos cariño.

-Natsuko, veo que has decidido volver. ¿Donde esta Eri y quien es él?

-Se equivoca tío, no he regresado. Eri esta siendo cuidado en un lugar lejano aquí, y él.- Miró a Kankuro resistiendo la necesidad de morderse los labios.- Es mi prometido.

-¿Prometido? No tienes más de dos meses de haberte marchado y ya piensas en casarte.

-Así son las cosas, tío. El es Kankuro de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena en el Desierto, y viene a pedirte mi mano en matrimonio.

- Y supongo que el joven tiene suficiente dinero como para comprar tu dote matrimonial.- Dijo, sonriendo y mirando a Kankuro. Natsuko apretó los puños, enfurecida por esa ridícula costumbre de pagar a la novia como si fuera u objeto que comprar.

-El dinero no representa ningún problema.- Intervino Kankuro, sonriendo también, pero mucho más arrogante.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Gaara miraba desorientado la calle, no era que no supiera donde estaba, no precisamente él, sino Eri, quien había salido corriendo con una sonrisa que bien podía competir con el mismo sol en pleno desierto y salir victoriosa.

Miró la mochila del pequeño que cargaba en sus manos y suspiro no sabiendo que sentir. Instintivamente se llevo su mano izquierda hacia la frente y tocó el kanji con las puntas de los dedos, muy suavemente.

-Perdón por salir corriendo.- Gaara se giró para ver al niño atrás con dos canastillas de helado en las manos, dulce que no era muy económico en ese lugar.- Se que debes volver al trabajo.- Prosiguió a modo de disculpa.- Pero ¿No podríamos antes tomar esto?

-Si lo comemos tendrás que decirme que querías pedirme.- Condiciono tomando uno.

El niño abrió los ojos alarmado, pareciendo arrepentirse. Pero después de algunos segundos asintió aun con una mirada de terror. Pero también mucho valor a enfrentarlo.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Así que es usted el hermano del Kazekage? Vaya, esa es toda una sorpresa. No esperaba que alguien tan importante pudiera ingresarse en...-Miró un momento a Natsuko, menospreciándola con su escrutinio.- Mi sobrina.

-No veo porque, Natsuko es una mujer impresionante.- Sonrió, tomando la mano de la chica y entrelazando los dedos.

-Si, bueno, ella es bastante peculiar.

-Y muy hermosa, también.- La voz, suave y arrogante, había provocado que todos miraran hacia las puertas del salón. Donde un joven entraba a paso tranquilo. Parecía tener una edad mayor a la de Kankuro, pero no aparentaba una gran diferencia. Era alto, aunque a él debía llegarle a la barbilla, tenía el cabello negro y brillante, y su piel era pálida casi translucida, además tenia unos ojos color miel demasiado atrayentes. Pero desde el punto de vista de Kankuro, como hombre, era solamente atractivo, nada de que impresionarse.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Para el momento en que Gaara entró a su oficina, poco o nada le importaba lo que pensaran sobre su prisa por ir a la escuela; pero eso no le permitía ignorar la mirada furiosa de dos feudales que había dentro, o la curiosa de un ninja elite, que siempre estaba presente en las reuniones con los ancianos de la aldea como representante de la seguridad en Suna. Su secretaria y recepcionista estaba al lado de los tres hombres con una carpeta en las manos y se precipitó hacía él.

-Kazekage sama, estos caballeros insisten en que deben hablar con usted y que es urgente, les explique que usted tenia otros asuntos que tratar pero…

-Esta bien, Sunei, puedes retirarte.

-¿Quiere que me lleve a Eri?- Preguntó con un preocupación pero sus ojos brillaron en adoración. Gaara miró al niño tras de él y este tenia la cabeza en alto y los brazos cruzados en su más perfecta imagen de chico frío y malo, y Gaara no puedo sentir más orgullo. Ese niño, aun criado en la aldea de la Nieve con el cariño de sus padres, tenía el carácter que le tomaba a los ninjas de la Arena aprender.

-Eri ¿Quieres ir con Sunei?

-Me parece, Kazekage sama, que un niño no debería estar presente en juntas políticas ni es necesario consultárselo.-Intervino uno de los ancianos feudales. Su secretaría abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada pero Eri dio un paso adelante antes de que Gaara pudiera decir algo.

-Con todo el respeto, señor, pero ya que soy un aldeano de esta aldea creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de escuchar si lo deseo para informarme sobre la situación de mi nuevo hogar. ¿O es que acaso los aldeanos no tenemos derecho de saber que ocurre?

Su secretaría mostraba abiertamente su terror, pero el otro joven ninja, aquel castaño de quizá veintiséis a veintiocho años después de abrir la boca asombrado, la cerro y formo una sonrisa de lado. Gaara, por supuesto no sonrío, pero su pecho se sentía gratamente calido.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, Eri.- Concedió mirándolo a los ojos, pero el niño se removió un mechón de su rebelde cabello hacia atrás retirándolo de sus ojos con un movimiento tan fluido que le daba un aire aristocrático.

Si él era considerado el príncipe del desierto por ser el Kazekage, como lo fueron anteriormente los demás Kages, entonces frente a todos ellos estaba el futuro…

-Gracias por la oferta, Kazekage sama, pero tengo otros asuntos que tratar.- Hizo una reverencia hacia él y otra hacia el resto para luego salir. Sunei lo miró un momento hasta que giró hacia Gaara y este la hizo comprender que podía salir tras él.

Una vez solos, comenzó a escuchar de pocos en pocos o individualmente a los miembros del consejo.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Es irritante.- Se quejó Natsuko en cuanto estuvieron solos en la habitación de ella, pero Kankuro le sonrío y la tomo de la mano. Ella pareció incomoda un momento pero debió creer que él seguía en su papel de prometido porque se relajo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo se, pero creo que las cosas van por buen camino.

Natsuko le sonrío, durante la cena, Yumi había hecho una infinidad de comentarios insinuantes que aparentemente su tío no comprendía o se esforzaba en fingir que él estaba escuchando solamente buenas y claras cosas, así como tampoco notaba que al pasar Umiko con platos y jarras de vino, el joven desviaba los ojos y se perdía al menos tres segundos de la platica. Pero Natsuko nunca se sintió sola, pues al primer comentario de Yumi, Kankuro había sabido defenderla sutilmente y con cortesía, lo cual era mucho más de lo que Natsuko esperaba, así como también no había desaprovechado oportunidades para rozar sus dedos, mirarla unos segundos de más cuando sus ojos se encontraban, sonrisas leves, apenados y accidentales mimos y otras acciones que los hacían parecer una verdadera pareja.

Una muy feliz y pareja.

-Me confundes.-Dijo, separándose de su lado y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Disculpa?

-Trabajo para ti pero no me tratas como a una empleada, te ofreces no solo a acompañarme y asegurarme que el Kazekage cuidará de Eri, sino que además me ayudas a estar aquí sin que mi tío sospeche y finges ser mi prometido. Me defendiste de Yumi y ahora estas aquí apoyándome. Y no me pides nada a cambio.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Yo no tengo más que un problema, pero en eso tú no puedes ayudarme. Ahora vete, antes de que mi tío venga y te vea en i habitación, solo por eso hará que me case con alguien más y hará que pagues tu ofensa, no es correcto que estés en el cuarto de tu prometida, podría malinterpretarse.

Kankuro asintió y abrió la puerta pero se detuvo un momento.

-¿Podrías responderme algo antes?

-Oh dios, eso solo se pregunta cuando se esta a punto de decir algo realmente vergonzoso o indebido. Pero me has ayudado mucho, así que te lo debo. Dime.

-Se franca, prometo no molestarme y sea lo que sea yo te seguiré ayudando en cuando pueda.- Entonces fue ella quien asintió.- ¿Cuál es ese problema en el que yo no te puedo ayudar?

Natsuko abrió los ojos transmitiendo todo su miedo, petrificada mientras su rostro se sonrojaba completamente. Abriendo la boca y moviéndola como si quisiera decir algo, pero no salía sonido alguno.

Kankuro bajó la mirada con el seño fruncido, totalmente confundido en su lugar. Pero Natsuko se pasó la lengua por los sonrosados labios para remojárselos y eso llamó su atención de nuevo. Kamisama, ¿Por qué tenia que tenia que ser tan hermosa?

Y Natsuko río, tan alegre y repentino que lo sacó de su estupor. Se paró y camino hacía él, como muda indicación de que debía salir ya.

-Mi problema, es que, de seguir así, vas a terminar gustándome realmente.

Y la puerta fue cerrada.

*+*+*+*+*+*

-Será un honor servirle, Kazekage sama.- Dijo en ninja sonriendo cuando pasada la noche Gaara había terminado de hablar con todas las personas, y él claro, seguía ahí dando su punto de vista como ninja, jefe, y encargado de escuadrones, ante los ojos de los demás. Pero para Gaara era más que eso.

Él había tenido que explicarle las cosas antes de contarse la situación en la que estaba.

-La aldea no pudo hacer mucho aun cuando la chica era muy importante para ellos, confío en que tú lo logres. No puedo hacer que lleves a nadie contigo, llamarías la atención de la Arena y esto no debe saberlo nadie.

-Comprendo. En este momento usted me habla no como jefe de la aldea, sino como un aldeano más que solicita los servicios de un ninja. No se preocupe, me encargare de ello, puede que ellos no lo lograran, pero yo soy un ninja de la Arena, nadie con más coraje y valor ni orgullo, yo no fracasare.

-Pongo mis esperanzas en que así será, harías feliz más de una persona.- El joven sonrío apenado.

-Es por motivos como este que se que no hay nadie mejor que usted para cuidar y proteger a la aldea. No ha habido un Kazekage que se preocupe tanto por cada aldeano. Hablo por todos los ninjas a mi cargo cuando digo que estamos encantados de servir bajo sus órdenes.

Gaara se quedó callado, sin saber una vez más que responder ante las emociones de la gente. Pero eso no era algo que la gente no supiera, así que haciendo una reverencia el ninja se retiro. Y poco después entraba Eri con dos vasos de tamaño descomunal en las manos y cuando vio a Gaara se permitió volver a sonreír y dejar su indiferencia olvidada. Caminando hacia él con alegría pura e infantil.

-Estaba esperando con Sunei cuando vimos salir al chico que estaba contigo y ella me dijo que era el último así que debías estar solo. Le pedí que me consiguiera algo de leche tibia para los dos, si te la tomas ahora dormirás bien esta noche, necesitas descansar.

Gaara tomó el vaso que le ofrecía, viéndolo en su mano, ya no parecía tan grande. Eri era algo más alto que los niños de su edad, pero su cuerpo era delgado sus manos parecían ser pequeñas, no lo eran realmente, pero el hecho de que fueran blancas y delicadas le daba ese aspecto. Tenía una belleza inigualable, mucho más que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, hombre o incluso mujer, simplemente era hermoso. Su piel tan blanca bajo la luna, crema bajo el sol, unos ojos verdes brillantes que opacarían a las más perfectas esmeraldas y un cabello rojo más intenso y sedoso que el de él mismo. Y su sonrisa, de la cual solo él era el dueño, no podía ser un niño más perfecto.

Por un momento se preguntó si estaba bien ser el único que viera tan maravillosa sonrisa, pero su sentido egoísta susurraba que quería ser el privilegiado de ese honor y los demás no importaban, suficiente tenían con ver su hermosura, la cual si no podía evitar mostrar.

-¿Leche? Imaginaba que lo tomarías como algo demasiado infantil para ti.

-Lo es, por eso no la tomo en publico, pero confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie, o tendré que matarte, y no queremos dejar a la aldea sin su más guapo Kazekage.- Le guiño un ojo y soltó una carcajada, suave y melodiosa. Luego como pudo, se subió en el escritorio.- Mi mamá me la daba, a ella le encantaba, era ya un adulto, pero le gustaba mucho. Era uno de los tantos caprichos que mi papá le proporcionaba. Nunca vi que mi papá pudiera negarle nada.

-¿Cómo era la relación de tus padres?- Preguntó ya tomando un trago de su vaso, a él la leche no le gustaba pero tampoco la aborrecía, y no iba a hacer nada que hiciera que Eri dejara de sonreír así tuviera que comer su arena.

-Pues… mi papá era alegre y carismático, siempre de buen humor. Y mi mamá era como una niña, o eso decía mi tía.

-¿Una niña?

-Si, ¿Quieres que te cuente un recuerdo?- Gaara asintió antes de beber otro trago.-Bueno, ¿Has visto que mi tía es muy madura?- Gaara suspiro mentalmente, tenia que ser así para adoptar a un niño de siete años siendo tan joven.- Pues mi mamá era muy diferente. Una vez, en Navidad, estaba nevando, no era nada especial en donde vivimos pues nieva mucho, pero a mi mamá y tía siempre las hacia felices. Esa vez estaban afuera, mi tía tenia sus brazos extendidos y miraba al cielo, mi mamá bailaba en el jardín moviendo su la falda de su vestido de una lado a otro. Hasta que como siempre, mi mamá comenzó a arrojarle bolas de nieve. Yo las miraba desde la ventana, debía tener los cuatro años recién cumplidos, pero lo recuerdo bien. Había enfermado y no podía salir, tenia mucha tos y toda esa semana mi mamá se la pasó a mi lado, ella ya no trabajaba así que estaba bien. Mi papá había tomado unos días libres para estar conmigo, y logró convencer a mamá de que tomara un descaso y saliera a jugar al jardín.

-¿Era grande su casa?- Gaara se reprendió por haber interrumpido.- Lo siento.

-No importa, mamá no podía evitar interrumpir. Estoy acostumbrado.- Respondió con naturalidad.- Si, la casa era grande, y muy bonita también. Veras, mi papá movió una silla hasta la ventana y se sentó en ella con una taza de chocolate caliente que él hizo; mi papá era tan bueno que dejo que todos los sirvientes se fueran las fiestas navideñas a pasarlas con sus familias. Me hizo sentarme sobre sus piernas a beber el chocolate y juntos vimos como mi mamá y mi tía jugaban. Le pregunte porque todo mundo decía que ellas eran iguales si yo las veía tan diferentes. Él señaló el cielo y me preguntó si podía ver los copos caer, le respondí que si y me sonrío. Dijo que ellas eran como los copos, que desde la distancia parecían iguales, pero si te acercas a verlos con cuidado, veras que son muy diferentes. Luego me confesó que a él le gustaba la aldea porque ahí siempre nevaba, y así siempre podía recordar a mi mamá.

-¿Cómo era tu madre?

-Mamá muy bonita, pero era su personalidad la que enamoró a papá, decía que ella era un alma libre y que era toda la luz que él necesitaba.- Eri río un poquito antes de dar su primer trago a la leche.- Mi papá siempre le decía cosas así a mi madre. Ella y yo éramos muy unidos porque si, muchas veces ella tenia ideas como una niña, brincaba, bailaba, reía, cantaba, jugaba y hacia berrinches, pero cuando se necesitaba, no había mujer más madura que ella. A veces me pregunto si ella era así porque no tuvo una linda infancia y tuvo que madurar muy rápido, y por eso de grande trataba de vivir lo que no pudo. Eso explicaría porque mi papá nunca le negaba nada. ¿Crees que haya pasado algo cuando ella era joven? También he visto a la tía Suki triste en ocasiones.

Gaara sabía que no era bueno contarle nada al niño, así que bebió otro trago más largo que los anteriores. Eri lo miró unos segundos, Gaara sabia que no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que algo había, pero también que le concedió su perdón porque lo imitó y comenzó a beber.

-Ellas son como dos copos de nieve, iguales a la distancia, totalmente diferentes de cerca. Toma tiempo conocerlas, pero son algo maravilloso cuando lo haces.- Eri sonrío un fugaz momento y luego bajó la mirada.- ¿Crees que, como a los copos, también mi mamá brillo tanto hasta que fue su fin?

Esa era sin duda una pregunta que Gaara no quería responder. No podría manejar ver el dolor en los ojos del niño.

-Tú nunca has dudado, Eri. No lo hagas ahora.- Era cruel dar falsas esperanzas por recuperar una sonrisa que se desvanecería cuando viera la verdad, pero no había podido evitarlo.

-Tienes razón, y hasta que el momento en que mamá llegue por mi, quiero pedirte algo. Te di mi palabra de que te lo diría.- Gaara dejó el vaso en el escritorio que sin darse cuenta se había terminado, Eri también dejo el suyo a medio llenar y lo miro.- Al menos hasta que mi mamá venga…¿Quisieras adoptarme?

*+*+*+*+*+*

Cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Kankuro despertó al escuchar pasos en su habitación. El cielo oscuro no permitía que entrara mucha luz por la ventana, pero una vela si lo hacia. Natsuko y Umiko estaban de pie frente a él. La primera aun vestida y la segunda con una larga bata modesta y el cabello cayéndole suelto.

-Sabia que te despertarías con un pequeño ruido, eres un buen ninja.- Dijo Natsuko mientras la sirvienta encendía una vela más grande y la dejaba en el suelo donde se sentó.- Acaba de contarme y ahora debes escucharla tú.

Kankuro se cubrió con la sabana y se sentó en el suelo, dormir desnudo o en ropa interior era mucho más cómodo que hacerlo vestido. Natsuko se sentó con ellos.

-¿Tú eres el amigo de Takumi?

-Si. Soy yo.- La chica miró a Natsuko apenada.

-Lamento haberles hablado de ti.

-Esta bien Umiko, lo hiciste por ayudar. Ahora dile porque no te fuiste.

-Takumi es una buena persona, yo quería irme, pero no pude.

-Yumi hablo con mi tío y le dijo que no podían irse dos sirvientas, aunque claro, lo que él quería era quedarse cerca de Umiko, le dijo que vendiera a la madre de Umiko, que ya era vieja y no podía hacer mucho. Y mi tío, avaricioso, le hizo caso. Takumi trató de llevarse también a Umiko, pero eso solo hizo que mi tío sospechara que había algo entre ellos, a él no le importó, pero Yumi estalló en celos y le metió ideas a la cabeza. Muéstrale.- Ordeno a Umiko.

La chica se dio la vuelta aun sentada, dejó caer la tela de su bata hasta la cintura y removió su cabello. Su espalda desnuda tenia marcas sin cicatrizar todavía donde un látigo la había castigado. Su piel completa estaba llena de marcas rojizas y que parecían querer sangrar a cualquier momento. Kankuro no supo si sentía más ira o lastima.

-Cinco azotes por mi desobediencia, quince más por traicionar a mis amos y hablar con desconocidos.- Musitó con voz resignada y se subió la tela de nuevo para darse la vuelta.- Takumi hablo con él cuando buscaba información de Kei, y las señoritas Natsuko y Natsumi, así que aunque él cree que solo salimos, Yumi le dijo que yo podría haberlo ayudado. No he vuelto a ver a Takumi desde entonces.

-Y el que nosotros viniéramos solo va confirmar sus sospechas.- Habló Natsuko.- Si Yumi quiere perjudicarnos bastará con que le diga a mi tío que Umiko ha pedido ayuda.

-Pero yo no soy nada de ella, ¿Cómo podría creer eso?

-No importa, solo tiene que dejar la duda para que mi tío haga algo contra Umiko. Y créeme que Yumi terminara haciéndolo

-Entonces debeos sacarla de aquí cuanto antes. Después de todo, a eso vinimos, a ver si ella quería irse con mi amigo.

-¿Ustedes…no vinieron porque….han venido sólo ayudarme?- Pregunto asombrada y Natsuko le sonrío.

-Si, te di mi palabra. Y si quieres irte, eso harás.

-¿Pero como? Su tío no me venderá.

-Lo hará.- Aseguró Kankuro.- Dijeron que es avaricioso, solo tengo que esperar a que Yumi se marche para que deje de influenciarlo y luego le haré una oferta, le diremos que te queremos como nuestra sirvienta ahora que nos vamos a casar. Mientras tanto nos quedaremos a esperar que Yumi vuelva a su aldea para que no te haga daño.- Aseguró tratando de apartar de su mente las palabras que decían que Natsuko había sufrido un intento de violación.

-Eso seria perfecto, así mis heridas se cerrarían y si consigo un poco de la medicina que mi madre hace no me dejaran cicatrices, así Takumi no se enteraría.

-¿Qué pasa con que se entere?- Natsuko casi se muerde la lengua para detenerse, estuvo a punto de decir que Takumi no dejaría de amarla solo por unas cuantas cicatrices pero recordó que el chico quería ir lento para no asustarla.

-Cuando le dijeron que no podía comprarme se puso furioso, pero supo controlarse, no quiero saber lo que pasara si sabe que me han castigado de esta forma.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa.- Takumi nunca perdonaría que te hayan lastimado.


	9. Chapter 9

De verdad lo siento, pero tenía que estudiar muchisimo para este fin de curso, lo siento de verdad. u.u y aun me falta por ver los resultados, pero no escribí por matarme estudiando así que espero haber salido bien.

Le doy gracias a quienes me dejaron review el capitulo anterior, me ayudaron con este capitulo. No digo que este fic ya se vaya a acabar, pero quienes me han leido saben que no suelo hacerlos tan cortos, aunque no estoy segura sobre este.

* * *

_-Se que es mucho pedir, pero...algún día mi tía se va a casar, tendrá sus propios hijos y...se que no me hará a un lado, pero no me sentiré a gusto, además siempre la he visto como eso...no es mi madre, quiero mucho a mi tía Suki pero no es lo mismo. No he tenido un padre desde hace tres años pero cuando estoy contigo siento como si...realmente me gustaría que fueras mi papá. Extraño mucho a mi padre, él era grande, increíble, y no pretendo sustituirlo contigo, si es lo que te preocupa, no lo veo reflejado en ti, pero cuando estoy contigo...- Guardo silencio y bajo la vista._

_-Eri...no soy el padre que necesitas, ni lo seré, no puedo. Y cuando vuelva tu madre...-Un tirón en su estomago lo reprendió por la mentira de una madre muerta.- Cuando regrese, quizá busque a alguien, ella es muy joven ¿No crees que tiene derecho a rehacer su vida?- El niño no dijo nada, había cometido su primer error desde que lo conocía: no había pensado en eso. Era casi surrealista que su pequeña mente tan madura no lo viera antes. Pero, por otro lado...la madre estaba muerta, no iba a regresar por el niño, Eri podía convertirse en su hijo si tan sólo dijera que si, lo cual, parecía increíblemente fácil.- ¿De verdad quieres que yo sea tu padre? Porque a mi me gustaría tenerte como hijo._

_Eri levanto la vista, con los ojos sorprendidos y llorosos, y después de romper en lágrimas se arrojo hacia él abrazándolo. Y esta vez, Gaara si supo corresponder un abrazo._

-El problema es cada vez más niños quieren ser ninfas, lo que esta dejando los demás empleos en deterioro, lo cual es bueno si lo tomamos como una aldea protegida, pero el turismo ha decaído mucho, no estamos precisamente en un lugar tropical y ya no vienen tantos turistas, y...Kazekage sama ¿Me esta escuchando?- Su secretaria se cubrió la sonrisa con las carpetas rojas que tenia en las manos y el hombre vestido de cocinero levantaba una ceja extrañado.

-Si, lo he hecho, ahora puede retirarse.- Contestó con ansias de tener un poco de privacidad. Hacia una semana se había convertido en el futuro padre de Eri y aun no podía sacárselo de la mente, no encontraba una solución para lograr que cuando Natsuko regresara, convencerla de que le diera al niño en adopción.

El hombre salió seguro de no haber logrado cosa alguna y la chica se acercó a Gaara aun sonriendo, era obvio que la autoproclamada niñera de Eri estaba al tanto de su situación, tendría que hablar con el niño acerca de las propiedades de decirle su vida personal a la secretaria, pero no pensaba hacerlo, Eri ya era lo suficientemente frío para no tener amigo y no le iba a quitar a la única persona con la que se comunicaba aparte de él.

-Una pequeña feria atraería los suficientes turistas para tranquilizar a las personas.

-Buena idea. Encárgate de ello, la quiero en una semana.

La chica abrió la boca como si quisiera replicar, pero al final la cerró y salió de la oficina con los hombros caídos y jurando no abrir más su boca.

Gaara se levanto y caminó hacia el balcón donde y miró la aldea hasta el anochecer.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Probablemente aquellos habían sido los días más difíciles para Kankuro, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo e un mismo lugar sin poder salir, pero valió la pena puesto que el tío de Natsuko los vio tato tiempo juntos que termino por creerse la historia y ahora se mostraba complacido cuado hablaban de su boda, seguramente pensando en el dinero que obtendría por dar su consentimiento.

De cualquier forma, el dinero no era un problema, y las cosas estaban siendo bastante rápidas, Umiko solo estaba esperando que sus cicatrices se borraran para poder irse con Takuma y así Natsuko y él volverían a la Arena, habiendo terminado todo.

No mentía, se sentía furioso de no poder hacer nada más, pero esa no era su aldea y no podía dañar a nadie si crear un conflicto, además de que toda represalia hacia Yumi había desaparecido debido al tiempo ya pasado, demasiados años como para probar algo y en dado caso de hacerlo, poder dar un castigo.

Pero viendo un lado más agradable de las cosas, el pasar tempo con Natsuko se hacia cada vez más agradable y relajado, como si la misma chica estuviera acostumbrándose a su presencia y como si fuera imposible de creer, parecía agradarle.

-Cuando Umiko este con Takumi, nosotros podremos irnos y yo habré cumplido finalmente mi palabra…al fin recomenzare.- Pronuncio bajito pasándose una mano por su coleta roja y sonriéndole.

Su tío estaba unos metros más lejos, observándolos desde el porche mientras fingía ver la nieve caer y tomar un té. Y Yumi…probablemente dentro de la casa acosando a Umiko, había fingido tener un fuerte dolor en el pecho que apenas le permitía respirar para permanecer en casa. No le preocupaba mucho, a pleno día, Yumi no intentaría nada grave, demasiado cobarde para arriesgarse

Kankuro se agacho a recoger un puñado de nieve y comenzó a moldearlo en una bola distraídamente. Natsuko camino y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol seco y cubierto por la nieve. Él la siguió, colocándose frente a ella para cubrirla de la vista del tío y darle la espalda.

-¿Estas segura de querer eso? Este es el lugar donde creciste, después de todo.

-¿Tan pronto te has cansado de mi?- Pregunto con una sonrisa que enmarco más sus sonrojadas mejillas, en parte por ser naturales en ella, en parte por el frío.

-Me encanta tenerte en casa, pero comprendería si quisieras quedarte. No me malinterpretes, no te lo estoy preguntando porque yo sea una buena persona, soy muchas cosas, pero no alguien bueno.

-Eso lo se, y admito que me gusta en ocasiones. Entonces ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Para prepararme, debo sonar convincente si quieres quedarte aquí, un buen discurso que te haga regresar conmigo a Suna.- Natsuko dejó salir una carcajada sincera y Kankuro se permitió sonreír ligeramente.- Creo que ya lo sabes, pero lo diré de igual forma….Me gustas, Natsuko.

La chica dejó de reír y sonrío apenada, pero nada sorprendida.

-Esperaba que solo fuera mi imaginación.- Admitió aun apenada y tono de disculpa.

-Ya, supuse que lo que hacías era darte cuenta pero fingías no hacerlo para no darme una negativa. Siendo realistas, me han rechazado muchas veces pero esperaba no pasara ahora.

-Yo te tenía por un tipo al que nunca rechazan.

-Y así era, hasta que mi hermano se hizo Kazekague. De cualquier forma, ninguna chica me rechaza, a menos que este al lado de él. Me roba toda la atención.- Natsuko volvió a reír entonces.

-Es un chico apuesto, pero supongo que la mayoría de su atractivo es el poder que tiene.

-Y la aldea le tiene mucho cariño, también.

Natsuko suspiro mirando al cielo, la nieve caía un poco menos y ahora no era más que una suave capa de copos cayendo lentamente. Kankuro apretó el puño y la bola de nieve se desapareció en el suelo blanco.

-Cuando te dije que de seguir así terminarías gustándome.- Probó, como si quisiera ver si él lo recordaba, y luego suspiró.- Estaba hablando en serio. Pero…yo tengo un hijo ¿recuerdas? No un en si, ni siquiera me ve como su madre, pero a lo que me refiero es a que soy su tutora y yo…

-Se que, como se podría decir, Eri y tú vienen en el mismo paquete.

-Pero tú odias a los niños, todos lo sabemos.

-Mi hermano me ayudo en gran parte a superarlo ya. No voy a hacerme a un lado sólo por que este un niño, y a decir verdad…Eri me agrada; es un buen chico, dentro de lo que cabe, y será un gran ninja. Me sorprende que quiera serlo, aun cuando sus dos padres murieron en un a misión, muchos otros hubieran odiado este trabajo.

-Eri ve las cosas de forma diferente a los demás. Cree que no hubo muerte más honorable para su padre, y a mi hermana, bueno, él aun la cree viva. ¿Sabias que, el listón blanco en su cuello, simboliza la esperanza? Era de Natsumi, ella lo usaba cada día, todo el día, cuando murió, fue lo único que encontraron.

-Lo vi en una foto, de ella y de ti, lo tenia puesto.

-¿Dónde conseguiste una foto nuestra?

-Umiko se la dio a Takumi, y él a mí cuando investigábamos al esposo de tu hermana.

-Si bueno, Eri cree que fue su madre, o alguna forma celestial de ella. Dejarle el listón únicamente, como unas últimas palabras que significara que él debía tener esperanza en que ella volvería.

-Es un dulce pensamiento para un niño, de verdad a mi no me importa cuidarlo. Quien sabe, quizá pueda ser con él, el padre que yo no tuve.

-Es muy joven para que yo le imponga un padre, no se como lo tomaría.

-Es lo bastante maduro para comprenderlo. Y tú debes hacer tu familia también.

-En un futuro, cuando el crezca un poco más. Entonces, no me opondré a que lo intentemos. Pero no creo que puedas esperar tanto, no se cuanto le tome aceptar a una figura paterna.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Sabias que uno de los fundadores de la Aldea de la Nieve, la hechizó para que cuando en los demás lugares fuera de noche, ahí fuera de día, o viceversa?

-Un ninja muy poderoso.- Alabó Gaara, más para verlo sonreír orgulloso que por impresión.

-Es una ilusión, pero sirve de algo si hay un ataque sorpresa. Lo que significa que en este momento la tía Suki este despierta ya. Espero que el gorila se adapte al cambio, tampoco el clima es agradable si vivió aquí veintiséis años.

-Si no te conociera, juraría que estas preocupado.- Eri dio un salto muy indigno para un niño que trata de aparentar madurez, luciendo sorprendido y por un momento su boca se abrió y salio un balbuceo, pero luego estalló.

-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que…que… ¡te equivocas! Por mi el gorila puede meter la cabeza en un pozo y no sacarla nunca o puede…puede…

-Muy creativo.- Una parte de Gaara admiraba que ya pudiera sonar sarcástico; quizá en un plazo de cinco a diez años ya pudiera mostrar sentimientos siquiera en privado con la gente en la que confiaba, o al menos a su familia.

-Umm bueno ¿Nos vamos ya a casa o no? Mañana tengo escuela y no puedo desvelarme.- Cruzó los brazos sobre su diminuto pecho y Gaara sonrío ante la evasiva, como si alguna vez le hubiera importado dormir tarde, no diría que era Gaara quien siempre insistía en quedarse platicando un poco más antes de irse a dormir.- Gaara.- Murmuró, mirando al suelo inseguro.- Estaba pensando que…como debería llamarte. Ya sabes, volver a hablarte de usted y quizá…esto…bueno papá seria bueno, o padre, pero si quieres que sigua llamándote por tu nombre…

Era adorable verlo sonrojarse, una maravilla.

-Como tú gustes estará bien.

No del todo, tenía que admitir. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse cómodo que de un día lo llamará simplemente "padre"? Era extraño, pero habría de acostumbrarse y si comenzaban pronto seria mejor. Nunca se había visto siendo padre, pero lo era, o mejor dicho, lo iba a ser, así que estaba bien…suponía.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Umiko.- El delicado y pequeño cuerpo de la chica se giró en un ademán brusco, casi asustada.

-Kankuro san… lo siento, me ha sorprendido.

-Imagino que no te sientes muy segura con Yumi aquí.

-Pero es reconfortante saber que usted y la señorita Natsuko están aquí. Me siento mucho mejor que como días antes.

-Eso es bueno. Quería saber si quieres salir, Natsuko teme hacerlo porque no quiere que los abuelos de Eri sepan que esta aquí, pero yo no soporto estar encerrado más tiempo, y le prometí a Takumi que lo visitaría si llegaba a venir a la aldea, no le he mandado ni una carta avisándole pero es un ninja así que probablemente ya sepa que estoy aquí, lo cual me significa una bronca segura, y ya que lo voy a ir a ver, quizá tú quieras acompañarme.

-Me encantaría verlo, a mi madre también, pero no puedo.- Susurró soltando después un suspiro de frustración.

-Si lo que te preocupa es el permiso, podemos decirle a tu patriarca que yo te he pedido que seas mi guía porque Natsuko esta no quiere.

-No es mi condición de sirvienta lo que me preocupa, sino el estado en que pueda verme.

-No puede ver las cicatrices de tu espalda.- Apuntó como obvio y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, sé que no, y ya casi han desaparecido. Me refiero a mi estado, él sabe que el joven Yumi esta aquí.- Kankuro bufó, molesto porque la chica fuera tan respetuosa que incluso en su voz no hubiera más que miedo en lugar de rabia ¿Joven Yumi? La chica necesitaba un poco más de ira.- No quiero tener mentirle si me pregunta como estoy o si ha intentado acercarse a mí.

-Takumi te importa mucho ¿no es así?

-Salvo a mi madre, y es una buena persona. Tiene todo mi respeto y devoción.

-Pero él quiere algo más que sólo tu agradecimiento.

-¿Disculpe?- La chica parpadeo un par de veces, verdaderamente confundida. Había que estar ahí para creerlo ¿De verdad podía existir una persona tan inocente como para no verlo?

-Nada, que debería ir a ver a tu madre y no pensar en Takumi, se que no quieres preocuparlo, pero lo harás más sino sabe noticias de ti, él te… tiene un gran aprecio.- Umiko, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes, le sonrío. Y Kankuro lo vio, un pequeño secreto muy notorio en ese momento, ella, ignorante de los sentimientos de Takumi, se sentía bien con él, feliz de pensar estar con él siquiera un momento. Ella podría no saber de Takumi, pero no podía ignorar al corazón propio.

Fue casi veinte minutos después cuando Umiko y él caminaban por la calle viendo a los niños lanzarse bolas de nieve. Claro que Kankuro se había asegurado primero de que Natsuko estaría bien, haciendo que le prometiera no separarse de su tío ni un momento. Aunque lo aborreciera, era seguro estar a su lado si Yumi se acercaba porque el hombre no permitiría una violación en frente de él.

La casa de Takumi no la conocía, él había mencionado en su primera carta que se había mudado, pero la anterior si. Hablaron con los nuevos dueños y ellos les dijeron de muy buena gana más o menos el rumbo que había tomado el chico.

Un par de indicaciones más por parte de vendedores ambulantes y alguno que otro ninja con los que había hecho alguna vez una misión para ayudarlos, los llevaron a una casa moderadamente grande en el centro de una zona comunitaria únicamente. No tenía jardín pero habían dos árboles frente a ella, llenos de nieve que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, tenia dos pisos y un tejado de punta descostrando su construcción antigua, por una de las dos ventanas de la planta baja salía humo y Kankuro supuso seria la cocina o cercana a ella.

El buzón en una pared le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto. Tomó la mano de Umiko y la sintió temblar, por lo que la apretó un poco para darle seguridad. Ella tomó aire y fue por voluntad propia que toco la puerta como si fuera una prueba de valor que se autoimpusiera. Kankuro sonrío

Takumi salió segundos después, gritándole en la cara a Kankuro por su falta de amistad, pero al ver a Umiko su expresión se suavizo y todo lo demás quedo olvidado.

-Hola, tenía ganas de verte ¿Estas bien? Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también deseaba verlo.- Admitió sonrojada y bajando la vista. Takumi ensancho su sonrisa y Kankuro rodó los ojos.

-Ignoren al chico que viajo días sólo para ver si estaban bien.- ¿Takumi nunca le obedecía y era ese el día que elegía para comenzar?

-¿De verdad?

-Oh que alguien me mate o vomitare aquí mismo.

Takumi entonces le miró nuevamente pero no pareció arrepentirse.

-Idiota.- Gruño, pero apretó los labios para no sonreír.- Pasen.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Fue maravilloso y doloroso a partes iguales ver a Umiko abrazar a su madre y consolarla, limpiar sus lágrimas y susurrar palabras de cariño. De estatura minina y cabello profundamente negro, que debía tener a lo sumo cuarenta y cinco años, había dejado de cocinar en cuanto los vio entrar y se hecho a los brazos de su hija con profunda alegría primero, y un desgarrador llanto después.

Takumi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y él y Kankuro salieron de ahí hasta la sala donde Takumi pasó de sentarse y se fue a ver por la otra ventana hacia la calle.

-Umiko es muy dulce, se que no quiere mentirme, pero tampoco querrá que la vea como una chica débil. Tolo lo que me queda es esperar que seas tú quien me lo diga.- Estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana y no lo miraba a él en ningún momento.

Ver a Takumi tan serio era casi tan imposible como que él mismo tomara las cosas sin bromear, por eso Kankuro podía comprender perfectamente como se sentía.

-Se supone que no puedo hablar de esto.

-Pero soy tu amigo, aun antes de que conocieras a nadie a quien se lo prometieras, tengo prioridad ¿no?- Sonrío levemente esta vez y Kankuro no supo si reír con él o golpearle el rostro.

-Le castigaron por verse contigo.- Dijo simplemente y su amigo lo miro entre confundido y exigente de más explicaciones. Tenían poco tiempo antes de que Umiko y su madre se separaran y fueran a verlos, entonces Kankuro contó las cosas de forma rápida y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Pero Takumi tenía un temperamento tan explosivo como el propio, y no podía ser frío por los dos.

-Lo matare, juro que lo matare. Y ese Yumi, como toque a Umiko…

Takumi estaba peligrosamente serio, y no levantaba la voz. Esas eran dos señales malas cuando se trataba de cualquiera de ellos. Kankuro se alegraba de ser tan parecido a Takumi, así al menos podía ingeniarse algo para controlarlo.

-Umiko no quiere preocuparte. Finge que no lo sabes al menos por ella ¿Si?

-Debería ser yo quien la protegiera a ella, no ella a mí.

Kankuro estuvo a punto de decirle que era la forma de la chica de quererlo, pero se detuvo al recapacitar que los problemas amorosos de esos dos, no eran algo en lo que él debiera involucrarse.

-De cualquier forma ¿Lo harás? Mira, si tan desesperado estas, lo acepto. Yo mismo quiero partirle la cara a ese niñito, pero con Umiko ahí no es seguro, podrías perjudicarla ¿comprendes?- Era increíble que estuviera hablando de esa manera cuando él era muy impulsivo y hubiera saltado sobre Yumi si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero no la tenia, y tenia que tranquilizar Takumi o cedería ante su amigo y ambos terminarían cometiendo una estupidez.

-¿Y que debo hacer?- Preguntó enfurruñado. Pasos a su derecha los alertaron y se miraron preocupados.

-Espera un poco, un día o dos borraran sus cicatrices.- Luego sonrío.- Yo te ayudare encantado.

Y sonrieron, justo antes de que las mujeres aparecieran por la puerta.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Gaara estaba en su despacho al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana pero sin haber sido el primero en llegar como anteriormente lo hacia. Había llevado a Eri a la escuela y ahora tomaba un té mientras revisaba la carta en sus manos.

No había nombre ni rango, sin despedida o firma, ni siquiera el destinatario, pero Gaara sabia que era del ninja al que le había encomendado la misión hacia poco. No había mejor rastreador que él y no le sorprendería.

_Buenas noticias._

_Regresare pronto._

_Y será usted quien haga feliz a más de una persona._

Como él, Gaara tampoco quería dejar evidencia, así que rompió la carta y espero imaginando que noticias le traería y las consecuencias de estas.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por su enorme paciencia! Y SI! Aprobé absolutamente todo, casi se me salian los libros hasta por las orejas pero lo logre y aqui estoy, con mucho, mucho tiempo libre para lograr complacerlas, pero me dejan review, vale? que son mi única recompenza por las horas que me paso aqui escribiendo escuchando los gritos por pasar tamto tiempo frente al monitor ^^

Una vez más, no tengo cara para pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero lo intentare, y si me perdonan espero sus review, siquiera con sus quejas o en dado caso, comentarios positivos, creanme que no escribi por falta de inspiración estos días, pero luego como iluminada lo medite y corri a la computadora, probablemente mis dedos terminaran doliendo para el final del capitulo por escribir tan rápido, pero valdrá la pena.

Me gustaria decirles lo mucho que extrañe esto y hablar más, pero supongo que más que yo misma, les interesa el capitulo, así que aqui esta con muchisimo cariño para ustedes. Traté de cambiar la forma de hacer el capitulo, ojala les guste.

PD: Recuerden que este fic esta a escasisimos capitulos de terminar, aunque tiene secuela, claro que ahora es el turno de Gaara-kun

PD-2 (XD): ¿Notarón que lo he cambiado a rango "T"? *levantamiento repetitivo de cejas sugestivamente*

* * *

-¿Tienes una idea de lo bella que eres?

Natsuko se sonrojo, se río tímidamente y siguió mirando por la ventana. La nieve caía cubriéndolo todo y haciendo que el jardín se viera tan blanco y brillante que parecía fantasía. Kankuro se acercó también a la ventana, tras ella, espalda contra pecho, ambos quietos y las respiraciones tranquilas, juntas, acompasadas.

-Eres cruel al hacerme esto.- Murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el hombro masculino, suspirando y entrecerrando los ojos. Él le sonríe y levanta una mano para apartarle un mechón de la frente y depositarle un beso.

-Por primera vez me alegro de que tu tío nos este vigilando desde la distancia, es bueno verte tan tranquila conmigo, tan...participativa.

-No. No...No puedo. Cada vez me es más difícil. ¿Cómo fingir un sentimiento, cuando el fingirlo no es necesario?

Su corazón retumba, fuerte, y quiere besarla, como nunca, lo necesita...pero no lo hace. Se conforma con dar otro beso más en esa pálida frente. Tan suave y blanca como todo habitante de esa aldea... tan pura.

-Dame una oportunidad.- Pide, implora. Ella se mueve, se gira y le encara. Le sonríe de forma triste y luego toma su rostro entre las manos, con delicadeza y ternura.

-La tienes...siempre la haz tenido.

Repentinamente todo se volvió blanco cegador y abrió los ojos aturdido, sin saber cuando los había cerrado. Natsuko estaba sonriéndole divertida parada frente a una ventana. ¿Todo fue un sueño? Al parecer si, pero fue tan real que le costaba distinguir entre la Natsuko sonrojada y tímida de su sueño, y la alegre pero aun sonrojada frente a él.

-Duermes hasta muy tarde, que suerte tienes, yo tengo que levantarme cada mañana a tomar el té con mi tío.

-Creí que lo odiabas.-Murmuró debatiéndose entre prestarle atención sentado y hacerla que viera su interés, o mejor aun, escucharla recostado con la almohada sobre la cabeza...tentador.

-Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, no importa lo que me haya hecho, no puedo llevarle tal sentimiento; aunque si lo aborrezco con todo mi corazón y desearía no volver a verlo. Pero nos conviene ser amables mientras estemos aquí y saquemos a Umiko de aquí. Razón por la cual estoy a esta hora levantándote.

-¿Paso algo?- Preguntó por fin sentándose y cubriéndose con la sabana, para como era la chica, seguro su cara se volvería rojo brillante si llegaba siquiera a ver un poco de piel de más, una cosa era mostrar el torso desnudo y otra era...

-Te dije que no dejaría ninguna cicatriz, ventajas de ser provenir de una familia my antigua y crear diferentes medicinas. Umiko ha sanado, lo que sea que Takumi piense hacer para llevársela de aquí, ahora puede intentarlo.

-¡Genial! Espera a que se lo diga a Takumi.- Exclamo con júbilo y salto de la cama olvidando por completo su falta de ropa, aunque había aprendido a dormir con interiores mientras estuviera ahí. Natsuko dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa y cuando reaccionó cogió un cojín para lanzárselo al rostro.

-¡Tonto!

-Perdón, perdón. Joder... si así te pones imagínate que pasara cuando lo hagamos.- Se burló y corrió a la habitación contigua que era el baño a tomar una ducha, cerrando la puerta segundos antes de que una zapatilla se estrellara contra ella.

*+*+*+*+*

-Hola, Eri. ¿Estas listo?- El niño asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente, claro, para no perder su frialdad frente a los demás niños. Después de todo, Eri era frío y distante, que con él se abriera no significaba que su personalidad fuera esa. Y lo comprendía, él mismo era así.- Entonces vámonos.

-¿No te causará problemas haber venido por mi?- Cuestiono ya comenzando a caminar.

Suponiendo que sus compañeros lo creían una persona distante, que vieran que lo recogían podía causarle problemas y pensaran que era sólo un niño más, consentido y mimado, que mentía respecto a su actitud, cuyo padre se preocupaba. Pero no lo hacia, nadie sabía que Gaara pensaba adoptarlo y Eri no lo diría hasta que fuera completamente seguro y estuviera ya en papel. Y estaba el hecho de que era el Kazekague; levantaría rumores y asombro a su paso, pero no pensarían que Eri era un mocoso corriente, cualquiera que mereciera el honor de caminar junto al Kazekague, debía ser especial....Ah, si, también es tenia algo que ver que a ninguno de los dos les importara en lo más mínimo lo que se dijera de ellos.

-Ausentarme del trabajo por un poco no afectará la aldea, duermo lo bastante poco como para poder trabajar en la noche y mi trabajo no se retrasa.

-Pero no por el hecho de que tú no duermas no significa que los otros no lo hagan. Debes estar matando a los otros pobres, pero es su responsabilidad, así es la vida de un ninja: Trabajo duro y poco descanso. Pero no importa, la satisfacción de saber que la aldea esta a salvo es una buena recompensa.

-Comienzo a pensar que tienes mucho más de siete años.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Gaara no dijo más, padre a los veinticuatro años le parecía tan irreal.

*+*+*+*+*

En el punto entre que Takumi se entero, y reaccionó, pasaron escasos segundos, los suficientes para que Kankuro se diera cuenta de que, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. No podía hacer nada, las aldeas no eran enemigas como para lastimar a alguien, y si lo hiciera, le crearía un conflicto a Gaara como el Kazekague.

Pero Takumi lo comprendió, y aunque le dolió, permaneció callado. Aquella noche prometió ir a la casa y llevarse a Umiko, huir de la aldea aunque eso significara convertirse en un traidor y no involucrar a Kankuro ni a nadie más. Era un juramento que había obligado a Kankuro a permanecer metido en su cama como si pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Odiándose.

Pero fue entonces que las cosas sucedieron. Un ruido ensordecedor resonó en la planta baja y él se apresuró a llegar ahí. Las imágenes jamás las olvidaría, las palabras tampoco.

Umiko estaba tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza debido al llanto y la parte superior de su vestido estaba desgarrada.

Takumi tenía una espada levantada y sus ojos eran totalmente distintos, tan carentes de alegría y bondad que lo hizo estremecer.

Y Yumi... Yumi estaba en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su labio inferior y una mueca de dolor. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kankuro, sonrío de forma petulante.

-Oh ¿Habéis venido a ayudar a tu amigo? Que conmovedor, me pregunto que dirá el tío cuando se entere de que se han liado para robarse a una sirvienta.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando le cuente que has intentado violarla.- Gruño Takumi dando un paso hacia él con la espada peligrosamente erguida. Kankuro reaccionó lo justo para correr hacia él y detenerlo al sujetarlo desde la espalda.- ¡Déjame! ¡Este infeliz casi viola a Umiko!

Para Kankuro, las palabras aun sonaban lejanas, así que sin soltarlo, miró nuevamente a la llorosa chica. Y las lagrimas de ella, fueron odio para él. Jamás había sentido tantos deseos de matar a alguien, así que no dijo ninguna palabra, no pronuncio sonido, tan sólo dejó que el odio lo inundara.

Natsuko pasó por lo mismo, Natsuko casi fue violada también por Yumi, Natsuko también sufrió y lloró, perdió parte de la fe que tenia en la humanidad, fue tratada como si fuera un animal y nadie le hizo justicia.

La mujer que amaba nunca pudo reconstruir plenamente su vida.

Todo se volvió silencio para él. La imagen de Natsuko en su cabeza mientras le contaba su historia y lloraba fue lo único que vio antes de sentir algo romperse bajo su mano. Cuando movió su vista hacia ella, estaba cubierta de sangre y a sus pies Yumi se sujetaba la nariz y retorcía por el suelo. Y los sonidos volvieron.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! Me las pagaras.

Luego los pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras. Y Natsuko y su tío aparecieron.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- El hombre tenia un tono de voz tan firme y frío que Kankuro sintió un repentino impulso de arrodillarse frente a él como si fuera algún animal frente al alfa de la manada. Impulso que reprimió y se obligo a mantener en pie, pero siguió mirándolo con cautela, y se sorprendió al ver a sus ojos, no llenos de soberbia y burla como antes, ni favoritismos, en realidad, parecían cansados.

Los ojos de un hombre que ha vivido muchos años sin encontrar su camino, sin saber porque existe ni propósito en este mundo, de aquel que sabe que es remplazadle, que no es necesario para nadie. Los ojos de Gaara.

Pero él no era un niño, sólo un hombre que sufre.

-Tío.- Chilló poniéndose de pie y corriendo tras él. Kankuro lo maldijo con los dientes apretados.- Ese chico a entrado aquí a robarse a la sirvienta y cuando he tratado de impedirlo me ha golpeado.- Mintió señalando a Takumi, quien no cambio su expresión. Luego apuntó hacia Kankuro.- Y él me ha golpeado. Deben estar aliados.

-¡Es mentira!- Gritó Natsuko tomando a su tío por el antebrazo.- No puedes creerle, Kankuro no haría algo así.

-¿No?- Yumi sonrío.- Entonces explícame porque sangro.

-Kankuro debió tener un motivo, tío, por favor...

-Basta.- Susurró el hombre con voz apagada y todos callaron al verlo tan débil. Se soltó del agarre de Natsuko y caminó lentamente hasta Umiko. Takumi quiso impedirlo pero Kankuro volvió a sujetarlo.

-Déjalo.- Su amigo lo miro extrañado, pero lo obedeció.

Umiko siguió llorando, ajena a todo, y grito aterrorizada cuando el anciano le puso una mano en el hombro. Takumi se removió entre los brazos de la chica y le acaricio el cabello. Ella lo miro y detuvo su llanto Kankuro y sus ojos mostraron preocupación. El hombre se hincó a un lado de la chica. Entonces él le sonrío y ella se calmo, hipnotizada por sus ojos. Luego miró directamente a Takumi y dejo de sonreír.

-Vete, llévala contigo.- Tan pronto lo pronuncio Kankuro soltó al chico y este corrió hacia ella. La sujetó de la mano y ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Te has vuelto loco, tío!- Yumi camino hacia él cuando se puso de pie y lo encaró, pero él no se amedrento.

Takumi miró por ultima vez a todos, y salio en silencio. No sabía que había pasado pero necesitaba poner a Umiko a salvo, luego regresaría a ayudar a Kankuro.

Cuando los cuatro quedaron solos, el hombre volvió a hablar. Tan cansado que daba lastima.

-Siempre supe que era verdad, siempre. Pero familia es familia, no callé porque quisiera mantener el honor de la familia ni me importaba realmente lo que dijeran, callé porque ingenuamente pensé que era tan poca la familia que tenia, que no quería perder a nadie más.- Luego miró hacia Natsuko, quien lloraba en silencio sin comprender del todo.- Tu padre, mi hermano, tu hermana y tú lo eran todo para él, junto con su madre eran los que lo mantenían vivo.- Luego, como si fuera tan normal, se sentó en una silla sin dejar de mirar a la chica.- ¿Alguna vez te conté como murieron tus padres? Supongo que no, nunca me detuve a hablar con mis sobrinas. Murieron en un ataque a la aldea. Ellos eran ninjas. No lo recuerdas porque tenías dos años apenas.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡Deja de hablar estupideces, tío!.- Pero el hombre continuó como si no hubiera escuchado a Yumi.

-La familia no se opuso a que tu hermana fuera ninja porque lo consideráramos una tontería y poco digno de una mujer, sino porque tenia miedo a que ocurriera lo mismo. Y no nos equivocamos. Mi hermano no pedía más que su bienestar, era mi deber protegerlas. Pero no pude hacerlo, mi sobrina esta muerta, la pequeña Natsumi ha muerto, y como mi hermano también dejó descendencia. ¿Qué pasaría si Eri decide convertirse en un ninja también? ¿También morirá dejando un hijo? Pero él esta bien contigo, puede comenzar una nueva vida. Rogare porque mi hermano me perdone por no cuidar de su hija, porque Natsumi lo haga por no protegerla. Cuando te fuiste comprendí que perder a Natsumi era suficiente, no quería que pasara lo mismo contigo. Ella murió y no puedo hacer nada más que esperar a que Eri crezca y venga a culparme por su muerte, hasta el día en que llegue aquí para matarme él mismo, no puedo morir.

-Tío...

-La familia es lo primero, Natsuko, nunca lo olvides, no cometas mis errores. Y cuando lo creas conveniente, aprende a perdonar.- Susurró ya mirando a Yumi.- La familia es lo primero...

Su puso de pie y lo abrazo ante la mirada de todos. Yumi abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrío, satisfecho de que su tío lo perdonara y una vez más fuera a encubrirlo. Pero Kankuro que estaba de espaldas pudo verlo todo.

-Natsuko, cuando Eri crezca, dile que estaré esperándolo, pero tendrá que ser en prisión.- Yumi se tenso e intento separarse, pero fue abrazado con mayor fuerza.- Lo siento.- Murmuro cuando la daga de plata que escondía entre sus ropas fue clavada en su cuerpo.

El hombre depositó suavemente el cuerpo de Yumi en el suelo y le acaricio una mejilla.

-También a ti debía protegerte, Yumi, aunque fuera de ti mismo.


	11. Chapter 11

Sé que dije actualizaria rápido esta vez, pero ocurrierón algunas cosas en mi vida que me quitarón el animo y pense seriamente en no volver a escribir, llamenlo algo que me llevo si quieren a una depresión, pero yo no puedo describirlo. Me tomo algo de tiempo decidirme y regresar (aun cuando mi animo es tan poco que no me siento capaz de escribir una nota de autora correctamente) porque después de todo las cosas pasan por algo y debo continuar. Ya estoy mucho mejor, pero aun así les pido una disculpa.

-Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

-No puedes creer las cosas ¿cierto?

-¿Tú puedes?- Natsuko desvío la mirada de la ventana y por fin se concentro en él, como no lo había hecho desde que comenzó el viaje.- Esto no era lo que yo esperaba, me siento tan cansada, física y anímicamente. Investigaciones, ninjas, testimonios, un funeral, un arresto... y aun no sé que pasara con la casa. No hay más parientes, seguro pasara a mis manos, pero yo no la quiero. No lo se, no quiero pensar, sólo quiero volver a Suna.

-Lo estas evadiendo, eso no es bueno.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿No puedo por una vez en mi vida ser egoísta? Quiero estar en paz... con Eri y contigo.

Kankuro no dijo más, ni sonrío como deseaba hacerlo, sólo la miró largamente y le sujeto la mano.

-Yo me haré cargo.

*+*+*+*+*

-... entonces "accidentalmente" termino con lodo por toda la cara, y el estupid...

-No insultes.

-Bueno, el.... "él" se comenzó a reír, y yo, guiándome a sus reglas... bueno, los accidentes pasan ¿no? digo, ni yo soy perfecto, y no se como pero también "accidentalmente" una de mis estrellas ninjas terminó en su trasero, y luego mi puntería volvió a fallar y "accidentalmente" puede ser que otras seis también lo hicieras.

-Te he dicho que las peleas no son buenas, Eri.

-Pero si tú a mi edad hacías mucho más que sólo pelear.- Acusó el niño molesto y Gaara lo sujeto de la cintura para sentarlo en el escritorio. Sabía que odiaba eso porque lo hacia sentir como un niño, pero aun así Gaara quería hablar con él.

-Precisamente por eso. Yo no soy un ejemplo a seguir y...

-¡Lo eres! -Interrumpió energéticamente e, interiormente, eso hizo feliz a Gaara.

-Bien, yo no _era _un buen ejemplo, ahora si, quizá, espero... pero no antes. No quiero que imites mi niñez, porque yo quiero que la tuya sea feliz.

-Soy feliz, tengo un padre, o lo tendré pronto, y cuando mi tía Suki, el gorila, y mi mami lleguen, estará completa. Soy feliz.

-¿No podrías ser feliz sino estuvieran todos? Aun sin una de las personas, las demás aun te querrían.- Susurró, rezando porque cuando el niño supiera que habían encontrado en cuerpo de su madre, no sufriera tanto. Eri se quedo pensando un momento antes de responder.

-¿Entonces el Gorila no se casará con mi tía? Digo, no es como si fuera mi persona favorita, porque esa eres tú, claro. Pero aun así quiero que sea parte de mi familia, supongo que si me pondría un poquito triste si él no estuviera. ¿Porqué?- Eri lo miraba y por primera vez en su vida, Gaara no quería decir la verdad ni corregirlo.

-Ve por tus cosas, es hora de ir a casa.- Eri, no era estupido, en realidad, era inteligente, _demasiado inteligente _pero no preguntó más porque sabia no le respondería. Así que fue a recoger su mochila de aquel sillón de la oficina que se había convertido en su cama, escritorio, mesa y centro de entretenimientos en las tardes que se quedaba con Gaara a trabajar.

La secretaria de Gaara entro sin tocar y luciendo agitada. Gaara obviamente se molestó, pero la chica no se inmuto y seguía sonriendo. Aparentemente no le importaba que ese gesto impidiera que pudiera recuperar todo el aire que había perdido al correr.

-Acaba de llegar el mensajero, los documentos ya tienen los sellos y sólo falta la...

-¿Qué documentos?

-Eri, te he dicho que no interrumpas a los adultos.

-Y también te molestas sino tocan la puerta, y si no se saluda a la gente respetuosamente antes de hablar, y cuando ella- La señalo con un dedo.- te trae documentos a ultima hora, porque según tú, sólo la gente inepta deja las cosas al final. Así que, si ya han pasado al menos veinte segundos y aun no estas con tu fría y amenazante voz, es porque: 1.-Los papeles no son del trabajo, ni interfieren con la aldea Y 2.- Son _muy importantes para ti._-Terminó cruzando los brazos, aun molesto porque Gaara no le respondiera aquella pregunta sobre la familia.

El Kazekague y la secretaria se vieron un momento hasta que Gaara se acercó a Eri y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Son los papeles de adopción, en cuando tu tía los firme, serás mi hijo.

*+*+*+*+*

-Es bueno estar en casa, eh.- Kankuro sonrío al pasar entre los muros que protegían la aldea. Saludó a un par de guardias y Natsuko hizo lo mismo con los que conocía.

-Si, pero no me quejaría si hiciera un poco menos de sol.

-Tonterías, estar tanto tiempo en un lugar frío te congelara el cerebro.

-Si es que el sol no te lo arruina a ti antes, aunque quizá ya lo hizo.- Sonto una carcajada y Kankuro fingió que se enojaba, pero ella hizo como que no se daba cuenta y siguió andando.- ¿Entonces ahora las cosas serán como antes? ¿Así de simples?

-No tanto. Ya terminó todo, sólo falta que tú te decidas a intentar algo conmigo. Realmente te quiero, Natsuko. Y estoy dispuesto a esperar a que tú admitas que también lo haces. Ya no tienes excusas para negártelo, ni a ti, ni a mi.

-Lo se, y si Eri pudiera comprender seguramente ahora te estaría diciendo que si, pero aun...

-Y yo podría besarte al fin.- Exclamó, casi indignado, como si recién notara algo.- Estuvimos tanto tiempo en una aldea hermosa, lejos de todos, donde nadie nos conocía, con muchísimo tiempo libre y sin responsabilidades, y ni una sola vez intente besarte.- Pero Natsuko encontraba aquello muy divertido, porque comenzó a reír a carcajadas y eso, más el sol, provocó que su cara se pusiera de un rojo profundo.- Oye, brillas.- Natsuko dejó de reír de inmediato y rezó porque su sonrojo se fuera.

-Sino intentaste nada es porque eres un caballero ¿No se supone que eras un casanova que conseguía lo que se proponía?

-Ah, lo soy. ¿Quién ha dicho que me he rendido? Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que hable con el enano y nosotros podamos estar juntos. Mira, si mencionas alguna vez lo que voy a decir, lo negare completamente ¿De acuerdo?- Tomo aire como si de verdad le costara aquello y luego lo soltó rápido, no sin cierta dificultad.- Es un buen chico ¿Esta bien? Eso es lo que cre...sé. Sé que es un buen chico y lo comprenderá. Claro que probablemente primero me dirá algunas maldiciones, y ya que ha pasado tiempo con mi hermano, querrá matarme.- Río bajito.- Pero... seremos una linda familia.

-Siempre me ha parecido que los hombres que cuidan a hijos que no son los propios, pero que los quieren, son muy lindos.

-¡Ey! Yo no soy un chico... _lindo.-_ Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho molesto por el adjetivo y Natsuko volvió a reír, como si cada cosa que saliera de su boca le parecida divertida.

Kankuro bufo interiormente, resignado. Bueno, él no podía elegir de quien se enamoraba.

-Vamos a casa nos esperan.

*+*+*+*+*

Eri se encontraba en su habitación iluminado solamente por la luz de una velita en el suelo, que chispeaba entre él y Gaara. El mayor lo miraba atento, sin decir nada, incomodo por estar sobre aquellos cojines de piso; pero con agrado de ser el primero que vería aquello. Eri parecía confiado, feliz, y ansioso, así que Gaara también lo estaba.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, colocó sus manitas sobre la llama de la vela, pero sin tocarla, muy cerca. Cerró los ojos concentrado y entonces el fuego comenzó a moverse violentamente. Eri no parecía preocupado por eso, y Gaara supuso que era normal. Como si el fuego se partiera en dos, se expandió hacia los lados, y luego hacía arriba y abajo. Y Gaara se sintió más interesado que en un principio.

Y finalmente, el fuego se estabilizó, formando un pajarito que aleteaba tranquilamente. Gaara desvío la mirada del espectáculo y miró a Eri, quien ya había abierto los ojos y le sonreír a él. Luego quito las manos del fuego, el ave siguió unos segundos más, antes de volver a su forma original en una suave llamita.

-Mi mamá podía hacerla volar por toda la habitaron, pero se fue antes de enseñarme como. Esto es todo lo que sé hacer.

-¿Donde lo aprendió ella?

-La familia de mi padre es muy, muy vieja...

-Antigua.

-Sisi, eso dije. Y cada año nuevo, se reúnen en la casa principal. Hacen animales con elementos para dar la bienvenida, porque creen que eso le dará prosperidad a la casa. Mi mamá prefería formar aves, porque decía que significaba la libertad; aunque el elemento que usaba era el agua. Ella siempre amo la libertad.- Probablemente por su niñez, pensó Gaara.- Mi papá si usaba el fuego, decía que era salvaje y expresivo, lleno de pasión. Por eso mi mamá me enseñó a combinar sus aves con el fuego de mi padre. Creo que quería que nunca los olvidara.

-¿Todos formaban animales?

-Menos los niños, nosotros sólo los podíamos contemplar, o jugar con las figuras que alcanzábamos, mariposas de viento, peces de agua, cada años había diferentes, pero con fuego siempre eran aves, para que pudieran volar alto y los niños no nos quemáramos al intentar sujetarlas. Y cada persona tenía un animal favorito. El águila de agua de mi madre, cada vez que volaba, parecía muy feliz, y jugaba con nosotros, se colocaba sobre nuestra cabeza y agitaba sus alas dejándonos caer gotas de agua, persiguiéndonos y haciéndonos reír. Hasta que otra águila, de fuego, de mi padre, la alcanzaba y giraba a su alrededor, entonces mis padres las controlaban para que se alejaran y volaran alto... que cursis.- Terminó el relato con una mueca de asco y a Gaara le pareció un gesto tan infantil que se pregunto si Eri estaba bien de la cabeza.

Llamaron a la puerta y Eri corrió a encender la luz. Gaara soplo para que la vela se apagara y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Gritó Eri corriendo con Gaara caminando detrás de él. El niño se acomodo sus ropas y respiro para colar su respiración antes de abrir, pero al hacerlo sonrío.- ¡Tía Suki!

-Hola pequeño.- Saludó agachándose a besarle la mejilla, porque sabia que odiaba que lo cargaran.

-No soy pequeño.- Se quejó limpiándose donde le dejó el beso.- ¿Como esta el abuelo?- Preguntó, pues el tío de Natsuko era lo más cercano a un abuelo materno que tenia. Y además no le habían dicho porque fueron a la Nieve. La chica se puso nerviosa pero Kankuro le tomo la mano para darle apoyo.

-El abuelo esta muy bien, te envía saludos.

-¿El Gorila y tú ya son novios, Tía Suki?

Natsuko y Kankuro parecieron verdaderamente sorprendidos, porque no dieron nada por al menos un minuto, hasta que Kankuro soltó una gran carcajada al tiempo que se sujetaba el estomago.

-Así es enano, tu tía y yo somos novios.

-Bien.- Asintió, satisfecho, y luego se dio la vuelta para caminar con Gaara.- Ya era hora.

Natsuko parecía no salir de su estupor, y Kankuro no paraba de reír, y por el color de su cara y las lagrimas de sus ojos, le faltaba todavía un rato. Gaara se agacho a susurrarle a Eri cuando le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Dejémosle estar así un tiempo, cuando cumplan un mes, les decimos de la adopción.

-Pero un mes es mucho tiempo.

-Pero si se casan, tu tía estará más dispuesta a dejar que yo sea tu padre.

-Esta bien.- Gruñó tiernamente.- Lo que el Kazekague ordene.


	12. Chapter 12

El siguiente capitulo será el final, y no habrá epilogo, ya que, teniendo este fic una secuela, no quedaria bien.

* * *

Luego de una semana de su regreso, Kankuro creyó que ya podía invitar a Natsuko a salir sin tener casi ninguna posibilidad de un rechazo, lamentablemente no fue así. La chica antepuso que tenia muchas cosas por hacer y que estaba preocupada por Eri, alegando que lo veía mucho más pálido de lo normal. Kankuro prefirió no comentar que si Eri fuera siquiera un tono más claro, el chico seria prácticamente trasparente. En lugar de eso alzó una ceja como cuestionando su salud mental, luego miro hacia la sala, donde Eri estaba sentado en el suelo tomando agua, con un montón de armas a su alrededor, su piel tan nívea como de costumbre, y en sus mejillas un muy tenue rosa pálido producido por el esfuerzo y cansancio. Luego, Kankuro volvió a ver a Natsuko y ésta suspiro derrotada. Cuando la chica se atrevió a mencionar un "Te quedaras solo por un rato" a Eri con tono maternal, el niño la miro tan duramente que a Kankuro casi se le rompen las costillas por la risa. Eri aunque era un niño, no le gustaba ser tratado como tal, y Kankuro pensó que tal vez el mocoso estaba, aunque no quisiera, pareciéndose un poco a él mismo. Luego de dejarlo en la oficina de Gaara, él y Natsuko tuvieron por fin su anhelada noche a solas. Una cena fuera de casa, una plática tranquila, un paseo por las solitarias calles de la aldea, ya que los aldeanos huían al frío de la noche que ya se acercaba; y luego Kankuro le acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, no que se le hubiera salido, pero él quería una excusa para tocarla. Y funcionó.

Dos días después había una nueva oportunidad en la puerta, y Kankuro aprovechó. Esta vez tomo un tiempo libre que tenia entre una misión de la que acababa de llegar y una próxima a la que saldría tres horas más tarde. Fue una comida alegre y luego un paseo más por el mercado local, donde las personas caminaban deprisa de un lado a otro haciendo sus compras, los niños amontonados frente al ventanal de la tienda de mascotas de la aldea y una bailarina en la calle con danzas tradicionales a la que se detuvieron a ver, resultando ser la promocional para una obra con los bailes más típicos que se realizaban en la antigüedad para obtener la felicidad, dinero, amor y demás. Natsuko acompaño a Kankuro hasta los limites de la aldea y se despidió con un abrazo deseándole suerte.

El chico regresó al cabo de cuatro días, y con dulzura le reprocho a Natsuko que no le tuviera ya preparado algún postre para darle la bienvenida. Natsuko pareció avergonzada y sus mejillas fueron subiendo de color hasta el adorado rojo brillante al que Kankuro ya había aprendido a amar. Él río suavemente y le dijo que era una broma, y aunque ella intentó ofenderse, termino riendo y Kankuro encontró una excusa en eso, diciendo que la personaría si lo acompañaba al festival ese de la chica "exhibicionista sin pudor que bailaba en las calle" nombre dado por Natsuko. Faltaban dos días para el evento y durante ese tiempo Kankuro guardo una distancia prudente pues no quería echar todo a perder. Cuando esa noche llegó, las cosas fluyeron de forma natural.

Poco a poco Kankuro encontró excusas para salir con la chica, y ella cada vez ponía menos pretextos y parecía más relajada a solas. Así pues llegó el inminente día, aquel que durante una noche de regreso a casa, después de una cena particularmente grata, Kankuro se atrevió a besarla frente a la puerta de la casa. Fue un beso dulce y suave, no queriendo asustarla. Movió los labios sobre los suyos con lentitud y después de un momento fue correspondido tímidamente. Para ese momento, el saberse aceptado y deseado, logro que Kankuro tuviera la suficiente confianza como para tomarla suavemente por los hombros, inclinándose un poco más sobre ella. Natsuko coloco sus propias manos sobre el pecho de él, y por un momento Kankuro creyó que seria empujado, pero la chica sólo se estremeció un poco y continuó.

Ambos sabían que hacerlo en la puerta de entrada, significaba que al cruzar actuarían como de costumbre, como dos chicos que salen en una cita a los ojos de Gaara, como dos amigos para Eri. Claro, Gaara sabia que no eran una pareja del todo oficial, pero que indiferentes no se eran y que Kankuro luchaba por más que eso. Y Eri creía que eran novios, pero los adultos creían ingenuamente, que el niño lo creía una relación informal, ajenos a que el pequeño deseaba que se casaran para él poder convertirse en el hijo de Gaara.

Así que luego se separaron, despacio y sin querer hacerlo. Había sido un mágico sueño que debía terminar, por el momento, de ambos dependía que se repitiera. Al verse frente a frente surgió el problema de que decir. Y como siempre se necesita un ángel en aquellas ocasiones, apareció uno. Bueno, en realidad algo bastante parecido a un pequeño demonio, un mocoso, un enano, o simplemente Eri, para aquellos que lo aprecian.

-Tanto besuqueo me asquea.- Dijo, cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta. Tomó aire mientras veía como su tía, en lugar de sonrojarse como siempre, perdía todo color.- Si así son, no quiero verlos cuando se casen.

-Eri, ven aquí.

-Si señor Kazekague.- Respondió con pose firme de un ninja distinguido y luego sonrío, aunque Gaara le rodó los ojos. Luego les cerró la puerta, dejándolos nuevamente afuera.

De nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche y a solas, lejos de aquel niño que seguramente los había esto espiando desde la ventana y por eso salio cuando se besaron, encontraron con que no sabían como continuar con aquella situación. Pero si por algo se caracterizaba Kankuro, era por no lidiar con momentos de tensión. La tomó de la mano y abrió nuevamente la puerta, arrastrándola hacia el interior y luego hacia una charla amigable con su hermano y el mocoso.

Del beso pasaron ocho días exactamente antes de que Kankuro volviera a hacerlo, esta vez algo más corto mientras ella cocinaba y Eri había ido a tomar un baño antes de ir a la escuela. Cuatro días al llegar a casa y ella colocaba flores en la mesa. Dos cuando ella iba al mercado. Y poco a poco se convirtió en algo diario, había un acuerdo mutuo extraño entre ellos. Kankuro podía besarla cada vez que quisiera siempre y cuando estuvieran a solas, y Natsuko no lo detendría.

Y llego lo inevitable. Se sentía cual niño regañado que ha sido atrapado en una travesura a los nueve años, listo para correr a la menor oportunidad y viendo aquella ventana como un camino fácil. Vamos, que era ninja y a pesar de la impresionante altura a la que se encontraba, le era como dar dos pasos al frente, ningún esfuerzo. Ahora bien, pasar a Gaara si era difícil…honestamente, imposible. Era aquello lo que lo mantenía en la silla sin intentarlo siquiera.

Si la fuerza no servia con su hermano, quizá la audacia si, sólo tenia que usar bien sus palabras y…

-Sé que mantienes una relación con la señorita Kazahaya desde hace tres meses.

¡Mierda!

-¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

-Un beso.

-Bah, anda hermanito, que aquello no fue nada, un beso antes de entrar a la casa y ya. Como si no besara chicas tan seguido y por menos que una cita.- Contesta con su usual porte de galán. No estaba seguro si Natsuko quería que alguien se enterara de aquello y no pensaba arriesgarse.

-Kankuro, soy el Kazekague.- Dijo por toda explicación. Lo que llevaba el "No soy estupido" por consecuencia. Debió saber que a alguien que le dan un cargo tan importante, no es sólo por una cara bonita.- Y no soy el único que lo sabe.- Agrego con naturaleza y la puerta se abrió. Eri llegó hasta ellos y con un ágil movimiento salto sentándose sobre el escritorio, mirando a Kankuro divertido. Sus rojos cabellos estaban un poco más largos que cuando llego a la aldea, así que se mecían con el viento rozando su blanca ropa en lo que parecía un baile hipnótico.- Quiero adoptar a Eri.

Kankuro escucho, más de lo que sintió, como su cuello hacia un sonido nada placentero de lo rápido que viró a ver a Gaara. Se llevo una mano a su adolorida zona y el enano se dio un golpe en la frente con irritación. No le hizo falta oír el "Gorila idiota" para saberlo, pero aun así el murmuro fue presente, aunque Eri termino riendo luego.

-Debo haber escuchado mal.

-Tú siempre hace todo mal.

-Eri, compórtate.- Reprochó Gaara, y Eri se miro las uñas con interés. La suave y amable voz de Gaara, tan diferente a cuando se molestaba con alguien, la seguridad del niño sin ningún miedo, y los ojos verdes tan tranquilos y pacíficos, le hizo comprender que era enserio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Pregunto, incrédulo.

-No más que tú. ¿Debo recordarte que tú también ibas a adoptarlo?

-Si, pero como familia, Natsuko, el enano y yo.-No se molesto en mentir, para aquel punto era inútil. Y Eri no lucia sorprendido.

-Es aquí donde entro yo.- Dijo el niño sonriendo.- Espero que no te importe que ahora dejemos fuera al Kazekague en esto.- Sonrío y a Kankuro le dio un mal presentimiento. Era "el Kazekague", no "Gaara" para el niño ahora. Y su hermano parecía conforme con eso.

-Debo ir por algunos informes, tardare un poco.- Anuncio Gaara, y Kankuro casi entro en pánico. No comprendía porque su hermano los estaba dejando solos. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, escucho incluso el seguro al ser puesto.

-¿Qué estas planeando?- Le gruño a Eri, el niño se bajo del escritorio y rodeó hasta sentarse en la silla de Gaara, casi diciéndole que estaría a solas un largo rato.

-Veras, alguien me dio un consejo…

-Gaara.- Interrumpió pero el niño le sonrío "casi" con pena.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestro honrado Kazekague se involucraría en algo así? Yo recibí órdenes de decirte lo que vamos a hablar, pero no puedo decirte quien me las ha dado. Aunque deberías sentid un poco más de respeto a tan honorable hombre.- Su tono era ofendido, pero el gusano estaba sonriéndole.- ¡Imagina el escándalo si el Kazekague se involucrara en un chantaje!

Chantaje.

La palabra se repitió una y otra vez haciéndole eco en la cabeza. Como una alarma que anuncia en inminente peligro cuando el incendio ya casi lo ha carcomido todo. Kankuro encontró la comparación muy exacta al no ver una salida.

-Así que debo imaginar que estas solo en esto.- Eri asintió. Imaginar era la clave.- ¿Y puedo saber sobre que crees que puedes chantajearme?

-¿Qué te parece si lo vemos como un intercambio de favores? No hay razón para romper nuestra linda y casi recién adquirida amistad.

-¿Es que acaso tú podrías hacerme un favor a mí? Me resulta poco creíble.

-Poco, pero no del todo. Mira, mi tía es bastante obstinada y también tiene un gran sentido del bien, sin duda un alma pura.- Ya lo veía venir, el momento en que le gritara que si se atrevía a hacerle daño le mataría, y estaba preparado para lidiar con eso. Pero no paso y Eri se volvió serio.- Te has enamorado de mi tía, y sé que ella de ti.- En cuanto comenzó a abrir los ojos, Eri se apresuro.- Por favor, ahórrate tu sorpresa y escucha. Las cosas son así: Si quieres una familia, como ya se lo dijiste a tu hermano, es porque inconscientemente has pensado en que casarte con mi tía te gustaría. Pero ella no lo haría si eso me afectará a mí. ¿Ves donde están los favores?

Oh si, lo veía. ¡Y era muy bajo incluso para él! Era indignante ¿Y como demonios Gaara le había dicho a Eri todo aquello? O su hermano se había vuelto realmente loco…o de verdad quería al niño.

-Entonces yo hago que Natsuko seda su custodia a Gaara, o tú no dejaras que nos casemos.

-¡Dios, no!- Esta vez, Eri si lucia horrorizado, pero aun así Kankuro no confió.- Mira, pase lo que pase, mi tía se casará contigo. Su felicidad es muy importante para mi. Pero yo también quiero ser feliz. Si mi tía no deja que tu hermano me adopte, simplemente le pediré regresar a la aldea de la nieve, con mi abuelo.- Eso no pasaría, Eri no podía regresar porque simplemente ahí ya no tenia un abuelo, y eso no podían decírselo. Aun le quedaban los abuelos paternos, pero Natsuko había dicho que no se llevaba bien con ellos.- Pero si logras que mi tía me deje, entonces yo le diré que esta bien, que no necesito que siga cuidando de mi y será cuestión de días para que se casen.- Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Eri volvió a hablar.- Tu hermano fue por mi tía.

-¿Será ahora?

-Gorila.- Llamó…con dulzura. Y Kankuro se asombro.- Sea lo que sea, tú te casaras con mi tía, de eso me encargo yo. Pero…yo realmente, realmente, quiero ser adoptado por Gaara. ¿Comprendes? Una de las cosas, es que si mi tía accede a mi adopción, Gaara a jurado que no me separará de su lado hasta los doce años, cuando termine la academia. Eso es algo que tía Suki talvez no quiera, pero es muy buena idea. Espero que me ayudes.

Había vuelto a ser aquel pequeño y adorable niño que lloró en sus brazos una vez. Kankuro le dijo si con los ojos y el niño bajo de su silla y fue hacia él. Kankuro abrió los brazos y extendió, cuando lo hubo abrazado lo jalo hasta colocarlo sobre sus rodillas y acunó contra su pecho.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta una vez más, minutos más tarde, Kankuro estaba listo para afrontar lo que fuera. Con Eri sentado y sujetando su manita, le daba fuerzas.

Todo fue como Eri predijo, pero al final, luego de una hora, incluso Natsuko les sonreía y les daba su bendición.

Al anochecer, cuando Gaara y Eri entraron a la casa, tomó a Natsuko en brazos y le pidió casarse…Ella dijo si.

Estaba seguro de que aquel era un nuevo comienzo…y de que no podía tener una familia más perfecta.

* * *

Me hubiera gustado una escena más romántica sobre Kankuro y Natsuko, de su propuesta de matrimonio, pero cualquier otra cosa lo habría colocado como un OC y eso no podía permitirlo. El siguiente capitulo será la boda y tendrán una sorpresa.


	13. Chapter 13

Quiero agradecerles no solamente los review del capitulo anterior, sino tambien de todos los que me han sido dejados, y de su comprención y apoyo en mis tardanzas por actualizar, el siguiente fic si lo hare más rápido para quienes quieran saber que paso después.

Lamento la espera (una vez más) pero deberan saber que yo guardo mis documentos en FF y solo los paso en partes a mi computadora para el corrector de ortografía, luego los regreso aqui mismo, y en un descuido que cometi, se me borro el capitulo casi terminado y no sólo este, sino tambien el de otro fic que tengo. Así que lo tuve que reiniciar y cada palabra que escribia era un sufrimiento porque recordaba que eso ya lo habia escrito.

A quienes me han leido con anterioridad, sabran que no soy buena describiendo bodas ni haciendo finales, pero dará mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Luego de los dos meses más largos de la vida de cualquier persona con tan poca paciencia como la de Kankuro, la boda estaba finalmente lista. Por Kamisama bendito ¡Dos meses! Ninguna boda se planeaba tan precipitadamente en la Arena, no, aun que no lo pareciera, jamás había ni siquiera un embarazo antes del matrimonio ahí. Era una aldea de demasiadas costumbres.

Y a tan ansiado día, conllevaba a un novio nervioso y una hermana histérica, claramente. Temari estaba ahí, y después decenas de explicaciones, miradas incrédulas, y golpes en la cabeza, Kankuro había salido prácticamente ileso para lo que Temari se creía que merecía por ocultarle que tenía una novia. Basta decir que Kankuro no quiso aclararle que realmente nunca habían sido lo que se llamaría novios por el temor que le causaban las consecuencias que eso pudiera traerle con su hermana.

Escoger el lugar no había sido ningún problema. Había lo que parecía un edificio totalmente vacío, que era el que generalmente se rentaba para hacer las fiestas. No era sino un simple salón, inmensamente grande, claro esta; pero que tenía pasillos que llevaban a habitaciones. Llenado con sillas y adornos, flores y listones, y cuantas cursilerías pudieron ocurrírsele a la diseñadora que contrataron. Los demás cuartos fueron reservados para los padrinos, las damas de honor, las el novio, la novia, y cuanta gente importante ocuparon.

Era el momento, en menos de una hora, seria un hombre casado.

-¿No estarás pensando huir, o si?

-No, por supuesto que no.- Se frotó las manos ansioso y miro con envidia a Gaara, tan tranquilo... el muy maldito.

-No se porque estas tan nervioso, tan sólo es una boda.

-Si, pero no es cualquier boda, es _mi _boda. Es horrible, siento que me estoy ahogando.

-Dentro de poco todo terminará, te iras un tiempo a tu luna de miel, y luego regresaras aquí con tu esposa y todo regresará a ser como hasta ahora. ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?

-No, no Gaara, ya nada será igual, todo va a cambiar.- Suspiro, sentándose en una silla y desde ella mirando su reflejo en el espejo frente a él. Nunca imagino que estaría ahí vistiendo aquellas "batas infernales" como siempre las había llamado, que estaría ahí casándose.- No me estoy quejando, no digo que no quiera cambiar, digo, es un buen cambio, porque lo que pase, lo pasaré al lado de mi esposa. Pero me aterra que un día las cosas ya no sean como hoy. Tú me conoces, no me gustan las cosas que se repiten una y otra vez.

-Entonces encárgate de que tu matrimonio no caiga en la monotonía. Eres una gran persona, Kankuro...Natsuko no se aburrirá de ti.

Gaara camino hacia la puerta y salio del cuarto. Kankuro sonrío y agradeció que existiera una persona que fuera capaz de adivinar y comprender los miedos de otros como lo hacia su hermano. Luego llamaron con suaves golpecitos y la voz de Shikamaru le dijo que era hora. Kankuro sonrío al recordar como el pobre chico era presionado por su esposa para que todo saliera bien, nadie había podido librarse de Temari.

Kankuro vio como los invitados lo esperaban de pie y siguió andando hasta su lugar, poco después seguido por la música. Y fue el último sonido que escucho por un largo periodo. Natsuko estaba entrando con su paso tranquilo y mirada brillante. Su vestido era sencillo y de corte sofisticado, su cabello no necesitó más adornos que un broche pues su color era tan intenso que era ya una maravilla. Se había despintado sus negras puntas y ahora era totalmente rojo. Su maquillaje tan suave y en pálidos colores, no así sus mejillas, siempre sonrojadas.

Respirar le estaba resultando difícil y sentía que no lograba retener el suficiente aire. Todo estaba por cambiar, tenia veintiséis años y todo lo que había sido hasta ahora cambiaria, no desaparecería, pero si seria muy distinto. Nunca tuvo miedo a los cambios hasta ese día, pero como ya se lo había dicho a Gaara, no iba a huir. Amaba a Natsuko, tan real aunque pareciera fantasía.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia él, recordó su llegada hacia meses, cuando la conoció en medio de la calle y discutieron por insultar a quien él creía era su hijo, cuando Gaara le dijo que trabajaría en su casa, la tarde que llego, las continuas intervenciones para que él y Eri dejaran de pelear, los secretos que descubrió y su reacción al leer las cartas, su ayuda en la Nieve y como al regresar se habían visto en un relación particular.

Y supo que no podía sentirse más listo. Sonrío y aceptó que aunque no era ese el destino que él había creído que tendría, era perfecto. Fue por una misión que él choco contra un niño que corría escondiéndose de su tía que se conocieron. Destino o no, sucedió. Una casualidad entre cientos de personas con las que pudo atravesarse. La vida actuaba de forma misteriosa y un simple choque los llevo a conocerse, ayudarse, y amarse mutuamente.

Si era el destino el que lo había llevado hasta ahí, que lo llevara entonces hacia donde quisiera, él era feliz.

La ceremonia fue tranquila y corta, no sufrió más nervios y el momento de aceptar a Natsuko como su esposa se le había hecho un suspiro.

La fiesta fue lo que si se le hizo eterno, no veía el momento de llevarse a Natsuko de ese lugar. Secuestrarla por algunos días y no dejar que nadie la viera, que fuera suya completamente y no dejar que ningún otro hombre se atreviera a verla como lo hacia él.

Mientras bailaban le susurro que la amaba y ella apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho, acarició su mano y le respondió con palabras dulces que ella también le amaba y que ahora era completamente feliz gracias a él.

Luego sucedió algo muy extraño, vio un destello rojo y se sorprendió al ver a una chica sonriendo desde una esquina. Tenía un vestido lila y estaba fuertemente abrazada al capitán de los ninjas de la Arena, el chico un año menor que él pero que a pesar de ser tan joven estaba en cada junta de consejo representando a los ninja, junto con el capitán de mercaderes o el líder de la reserva de agua. Uno de los ninjas en los que Gaara confiaba plenamente. Pero era la sonrisa de la chica la que lo tenía impactado.

-No pude ser.- Murmuró con voz ahogada. Natsuko se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que había sorprendido a su esposo y se vio en un reflejo.

-Natsumi.- Gimió y se llevo una mano a la boca. Kankuro tuvo que sujetarla porque creyó que se desmayaría, sin embargo ella se zafó de sus brazos y corrió hasta su hermana. Deteniéndose a pocos pasos sin atreverse a tocarla.- ¿Hermana?

La chica miró a su acompañante y éste le sonrío.

-Hola. Yo...umm.- Natsumi se pasó de un pie a otro, sujetando con más fuerza el brazo del chico.

-Natsumi.- Natsuko ya no lo había soportado más, y llorando se arrojó a abrazarla.

-Ya regreso, debo buscar al Kazekague.- Dijo el chico pero nadie le prestó atención y él no la estaba esperando.

-Regresaste.- Natsuko se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos, tan azules como los de ella. Su única hermana, la gemela con la que había jugado de niña engañando gente que tenia que pagarles sino adivinaban quien era cual.

-Lo siento, me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, pero no recuerdo nada. Si Haru no me hubiera encontrado, no habría sabido quien soy nunca.

-¿No...no me recuerdas, no recuerdas nada sobre tu vida?

-¿Crees que de haber sabido quien era o que tenia familia, hubiera dejado a mi hijo solo? Haru dijo que el Kazekague lo mandó a buscar mis restos porque quería dejar que mi alma descansara, no soy nada para el Kazekague y sin embargo lo hizo, es un buen hombre. Pero Haru no le ha dicho que me encontró viva aun. Quería que fuera una sorpresa de bodas para mi hermana- Le sonrío y luego miró a su alrededor ansiosa.- No recuerdo nada pero eso no significa que no quiera conocer a mi hijo. ¿Donde esta él? Kamisama, Haru dice que tengo veinticuatro años y un hijo de siete pero ni él sabe mucho sobre mi pasado ¿Fui madre sin casarme? Porque era muy joven y... Estoy hablando demasiado, este es tu día y aun no me presentas a tu esposo.

Kankuro dio un paso al frente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Natsuko, quien demasiado sorprendida y entre lagrimas no podía ni moverse.

-Kankuro de la aldea de la Arena, mucho gusto Natsumi, tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Mucho gusto, y espero que ahora ella me hable a mi sobre...mi.- Le sonrío y Kankuro no podía creer lo idénticas que era, pero tan diferentes a la vez. Las sonrisas de Natsuko eran dulces y cariñosas, las de Natsumi eran divertidas y alegres.

-Estas...estas tan delgada.- Natsuko le acaricio la mejilla a su hermana viendo su cuerpo y un momento y luego pareció preocupada.- No puedo imaginar lo que debes haber pasado.

-Estoy con mi familia ahora, ya no importa.- También le acaricio el rostro en un perfecto espejo y se escucharon gritos a su alrededor.

-¿Mami?

Eri lloraba, y su rostro era tan infantil que conmovía. Natsumi realmente no sabia como reaccionar pero sólo podía ver lo increíblemente bello que era su hijo. Se arrodillo con miedo y Eri camino lentamente, tan temeroso que podía vérsele temblar hasta que corrió hacia ella y la abrazo llorando desesperadamente.

Pero Kankuro no vio eso, no vio más allá de aquel abrazo porque ahora miraba a Gaara, tan impasible, pero con los ojos más dolorosos que le había visto jamás. Caminó hacia él al tiempo que Haru lo hacia Natsumi y su hijo.

-¿Estas bien?

Gaara asintió en silencio y suspiro un momento continuando viendo la imagen ante él, luego encaró a Kankuro.

-Esta con su madre ahora, su verdadera madre.

-Gaara...Eri no va a dejar de quererte, él no...

-Lo se...lo se. Pero yo ya no puedo ser su padre.

Kankuro se balanceo de un pie a otro, nunca había sido bueno en esos temas y ver así a su hermano lo destrozaba. Quería decirle que podía tener otros hijos, pero Gaara nunca había querido hijos hasta que conoció a Eri así que era una estupidez.

Natsumi se caminó hacia ellos, venia cargando a Eri, quien tenía el rostro escondido en su cuello. Atrás, Natsuko parecía deshacerse ente lágrimas y agradecimientos con Haru.

-Kazekague sama ¿Podría hablar con usted?

-Vamos, Eri.- Se apresuró Kankuro tomando al niño entre sus brazos.- Dejemos a los adultos platicar.

-¡No quiero!- Sollozó y estiro su cuerpo hacia Natsumi.

-Solo un poco, regresare, lo prometo.- Natsumi le tomó la manita y la beso con cariño.

-Eso prometiste hace casi un año. No quiero.- Natsumi le beso la frente y el niño cerró sus ojitos.

-Lo siento mucho, no debió ser fácil para ti. Pero confía en mi ¿si?- El niño asintió dudoso y Kankuro se alejo rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión, llevándolo cerca de Natsuko y Haru.

-Eri, ahora que tu mami esta aquí, Gaara no puede adoptarte, pero debes saber que él te quiere mucho.- Eri dejo de abrazarlo y miro hacia donde su madre estaba agradeciéndole a Gaara. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que negara firmemente, tan obstinado como siempre.

-Gaara será mi padre, eso es seguro.

-No te metas en esto, Eri.- Advirtió adivinándole, ya lo conocía lo suficiente.- Déjales ser felices con quien elijan. ¿No has pensado que quizá tu madre desarrollo un cariño hacia Haru? Estaban abrazados al llegar y todos aquí le debemos mucho a ese chico.

-Pues que se case si quiere con él, pero yo puedo tener dos padres, un papel no va a separarme de Gaara. Con o sin documentos, yo seré su hijo. Ahora bájame, gorila, que quiero ir a ver a mi padre numero dos.- Eri fue corriendo hacia Haru cuando lo dejaron en el suelo, claro que quería más a Gaara, pero también a su madre, si ella no estaba enamorada, podía hacer algo, pero si ella siquiera quería a Haru, entonces no. Por mucho que quisiera ser hijo de Gaara, no iba a jugar con la felicidad de su mamá. Podía tener todos los padres que quisiera, incluso podría llegar a querer a Haru también, pero primero estaba Gaara.

Natsuko abrazó a Kankuro y le beso un momento. Era una mujer plena ahora y nadie podía arruinarlo.

-Ya somos una familia.

-Lo somos.- Concordó ella y sonrío.

Kankuro no dijo más, no era bueno con las palabras, pero no hacia falta ya. Todo era dicho con la melodía que había en el aire, con las risas de sus seres queridos, con sus manos entrelazadas, con el amor que se profesaban, y con la promesa de un mejor mañana. Siempre uno mejor. Incluso el te amo podía escucharse a cada segundo.


End file.
